


"Трое в квартире, не считая Тимкампи"

by Toria_Gria



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия зарисовок, объединенная общей идеей, что Аллен, Тикки и Канда живут в одной квартире. А последние двое еще и вынуждены делить седовласого экзорциста между собой.<br/>И да прибудет с ними фикус!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Не слабо погуляли"

Дни Рождения - это самая страшная вещь на свете. Особенно для именинника.  
Надо убрать квартиру, приготовить еду, подготовить развлечения, пережить этот кошмар, а на следующий день еще и убрать последствия этого самого кошмара. Ну, ладно, в случае, когда именинник ест больше всех гостей, вместе взятых, раз так в десять... в общем, спасибо Джерри. Его лучший подарок - это то, что он бросил на несколько дней свой ресторан в Париже и приехал, чтобы помочь устроить праздничный банкет. Святой человек.  
С уборкой квартиры помогла Ленали, с порога заявив "как ты вообще можешь жить в таком свинарнике!" и, загнав жителей квартиры на антресоли, принялась методично разбирать завалы "мусора". Так нашлись когда-то утерянные запонки Тики, брошюрка с первого совместного похода в ресторан (Аллен ни за что и никогда не назвал бы это "свиданием"), шнурок от волос Канды, возведенный в статус "боевого трофея", стопка открыток-поздравлений от Роад и прочие мелочи. Причем пришлось изрядно побороться за то, чтобы Ленали не выкинула их в мусорку с остальными вещами. За открытки можно и по голове получить - Роад уже не раз со своим фирменным блеском в глазах намекала, что хотела бы взглянуть на них и "вместе с братиком предаться воспоминаниям". Отказывали милой улыбке юной Камелот либо самоубийцы, либо мазохисты. Хотя нет, последние тоже не выживали.  
Сам День Рождения Аллен помнил плохо. Предчувствуя, чем может обернуться встреча бывших врагов, а именно Черного Ордена и Ноев, пусть и через три года после окончания войны, пусть и на нейтральной территории (а квартира Аллена Уолкера и Тики Микка именовалась с недавних пор именно так), да еще и Кросс ради халявной выпивки наверняка припрется... В общем, Аллен боялся. А когда увидел, какими глазами Канда следит за ним, не выдержал и залпом выпил сразу несколько бокалов вина. А потом было шампанское. И, кажется, скотч. Или коньяк? Хотя по ощущениям был чистый спирт. Или это он и был? В такой компании ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным. Само празднество напоминало собой отдельные кадры-нарезки. Вот Лави слишком сильно наклонился к раскрасневшейся Ленали и что-то шепчет ей на ушко, а на заднем плане Клауд держит орущего Комуи за воротник и советует ему дать девочке наконец-то отдохнуть. Вот Роад пытается всем доказать, что она все-таки не ребенок и тоже хочет вина, а ее настойчиво пытаются отправить к Тимоти, мотивируясь принципом "всех детей в отдельный угол". Роад возмущалась, Тимоти уже несколько раз удачно заглянул под ее короткую юбку и прибывал в блаженстве, а его фраза "Если сисек нет, то нефиг орать!" запомнилась всем и даже успела стать культовой. А где-то удачно засел учитель Кросс с выпивкой и Лулу Белл на своих коленях. Его рука так и норовила сползти с тонкой талии очаровательной Страсти Ноя чуть пониже, но колкий взгляд Клауд, сидящей чуть поотдаль, остужал его пыл.  
Остальное Аллен не помнил, так как после пожелания Канды, которое выглядело примерно как "С Днем Рождения, хренов шпендель", а звучало - "ты сегодня сдохнешь и от моей руки", перепугался до чертиков.  
И вот, что получилось в результате - новая и первая за многие годы миссия "Пережить собственный День Рождение". Осталось только заиметь в личное пользование бутылку вина и надеяться, что все как-нибудь образуется. Но, как говорится, масштабы праздника определяется по последующему утру.  
-Я тебе, кажется, говорил, чтобы ты убрал от него свои руки.  
-Не смей мне указывать, чертов Ной!  
-Во-первых, говори потише, иначе разбудишь малыша, а во-вторых, это моя квартира, моя комната и моя кровать, ублюдок!  
-И что с этого?! А от твоего "малыш" его наверняка уже воротит!  
-Как и от твоего "шпендель"!  
-Я с ним раньше познакомился, отвали!  
-А я с ним обращаюсь по-человечески, и, вообще, мы уже три года как вместе живем!  
-Это ты "по-человечески" называешь?! Ты ему руку оторвал!  
-Нуу... в порыве страсти и не такое случается... Но, по крайней мере, я всегда смотрел на него как на равного, а не как на какого-то слизняка!  
-Ты?! Как на равного?! Не смеши мою катану, извращенец-педофил!  
-Кто бы говорил, подопытная шавка Ватикана!  
-Ах ты...  
Аллен в это время судорожно пытался понять, что ему делать. С одной стороны, первый шок от пробуждения в одной кровати с Тики и Кандой уже прошел. Как он оказался в подобной ситуации он не помнил, но чем они занимались было предельно понятно. По крайней мере, по тому, как болела его задница и каждый кусочек тела, Аллен догадался, что ему, как имениннику, уделили всё возможное внимание.  
Сволочи.  
А теперь еще и сжимают его в своих объятиях, пытаясь притянуть каждый к себе, а у Тики и Канды хватка та еще, и орут через него друг на друга, не жалея сил. На самом деле эти двое думали, что шепчут, но это они так думали.  
\- Еще раз тебе повторяю, узкоглазый, убери от него свои руки!  
-Или что?!  
-Выйдем?!  
-Выйдем!  
И вскочив с кровати так, что Аллен даже слегка подпрыгнул на ней, спорщики удалились в неизвестном направлении. Хоть его не догадались с собой захватить, и на том спасибо. "Больше никогда не буду устраивать День Рождение" – подумал Аллен и решил спать дальше.  
Какое-то время в квартире стояла полная тишина, нарушаемая лишь редкими криками и грохотом с улицы. По всей видимости, спорщики удалились именно туда. Если честно, Аллен даже не знал, кто остался в доме после вчерашнего. И вставать, чтобы узнать это, тоже не хотелось. Аллен решил, что сегодня имеет право побыть плохим хозяином.  
-Ты! Мою Ленали!  
-Ааааа!  
-Братик! Не надо! Ты все не так понял!  
Так. Судя по крикам, Лави, Ленали и Комуи тоже проснулись, и последний застукал свою сестренку в весьма недружеских объятиях бывшего коллеги по цеху.  
Пять минут криков Аллен пытался спрятаться с головой под подушку.  
Через десять уже начал думать, не вмешаться ли?  
Через пятнадцать, услышав звук бьющегося стекла и почувствовав, что стены дома как-то странно дрожат, понял, что ему здесь еще жить и, по-хорошему, надо бы все-таки унять Комуи. Кое-как натянув штаны (обнаружились на торшере) и накинув на тело рубашку Тики (собственная таинственным образом перекочевала на люстру, и даже не задумываться как), Аллен выбежал в соседнюю комнату. И сразу же вспомнил боевую юность. Развороченная гостиная, Лави прячется за перевернутым столом, связанная и подвешенная под потолком Ленали, кричащая брату остановится, и Комуи верхом на Комурине. В проеме, который когда-то был стеной.  
Поежившись от холода и закутавшись посильнее в рубашку, Аллен подбежал к Лави.  
\- А где все остальные? И что с Ленали?  
-Это он ее так от меня спасает! Решил, что там она в большей безопасности, чем рядом со мной, - выкрикнул Лави. - А остальные разбежались еще в самом начале!  
-И Кросс?  
-Он ночью вместе с Лулу Белл и Клауд уехал к Ноям, продолжать попойку. И Шерил забрал всех своих. И Тимоти тоже, кажись, забрал. - Лави с трудом увернулся от стрелы Комурина больше напоминающей копье времен рыцарства. Только вот на рыцарский поединок происходящее мало походило.  
-Ладно, еще Тики с Кандой есть. Я сейчас их приведу. - Аллен бросился к выходу, надеясь, что успеет привести подмогу до того, как Лави погибнет от рук бывшего Смотрителя или от крыши, рухнувшей им на головы.  
Но, когда он открыл входную дверь и хотел было уже бежать за этими двумя идиотами, они сами нарисовались перед ним, сильно помятые, но в целом довольные.  
-Малыш, у нас для тебя сюрприз!  
-И что это? - осторожно спросил Аллен, пятой точкой чувствуя подвох. Слишком уж радостные были улыбка у одного и оскал у второго.  
-Я теперь буду жить с вами. - Процедил Канда сквозь зубы.  
"Не слабо погуляли", - подумал Аллен, захлопывая дверь прямо перед Тики с Кандой и возвращаясь к Комуи с его Комурином.  
-Аллен, а подмога где?! - закричал Лави, с ужасом наблюдая, как его друг уверенной походкой приближается к Комуи, бубнившему себе под нос считалочку про "оторванные руки-ноги-и-еще-кое-что-ценное". - Аллен!  
-Кому-сан, а я вчера поцеловал Ленали в щечку.  
-Аллен!  
А вот теперь можно считать, что праздник удался!


	2. "Можешь выметаться из этого дома"

Общественная мораль учит нас быть добрыми, заботливыми, сочувствующими и готовыми в трудную минуту подать руку помощи ближнему своему. Иногда Аллен очень жалел, что старался соответствовать всем этим требованиям. Так, когда-то в его новенькую квартиру заявился Тики Микк и попросил позволить ему перекантоваться у героя войны недельку-другую. Дескать, поссорился с братом и идти некуда. Аллен уже тогда почувствовал, что это решение ему еще аукнется, но в тот вечер разыгрался нешуточный ливень, сильнейший ветер заставлял ветки ближайшего дерева колотится в окно, и вряд ли в ближайший час погода обещала улучшиться.  
В общем, Аллен банально пожалел Тики. И это стало началом конца его спокойной и одинокой жизни.  
По завершению первой недели Аллен устал выгребать пепел из горшка с фикусом, который Тики упорно использовал вместо пепельницы, хотя оную Уолкер купил ему уже на второй день. Через полторы стал прозрачно намекать ною, что пора уже прекращать по утрам разгуливать по квартире голышом и, вообще, задуматься о собственном жилье. В конце третьей недели после очередного предложения сыграть в карты на раздевание, а потом и на желание, Аллен стал смутно подозревать, что Микк имеет какие-то планы на его, уолкеровскую, персону. В конце четвертой - после нескольких попыток склонить Аллена к постели Тики Микк был позорно выставлен за дверь вместе с вещами, и менее чем через час прижатый к дверному косяку и считающий количество оторванных пуговиц Уолкер запоздало вспомнил, что сила ноя у Микка как была, так и осталась. На пятую неделю Тики перебрался с вещами из гостевой комнаты в хозяйскую, где сразу же начал обживаться. Через десять минут Аллен перебрался с вещами из хозяйской комнаты в гостевую, куда моментально последовал за ним Тики Микк. Последующие несколько дней стены многострадальной квартиры наблюдали жалкие попытки своего хозяина отвоевать право на личное пространство, бегая от приставучего ноя по всем комнатам. Ной выиграл, Аллен сдался, новая двуспальная кровать куплена.  
Седьмая неделя ознаменовалась тем, что Уолкер все-таки позвонил Роад и попросил ее забрать Тики, так как он его, мягко говоря, затрахал. Но надежда умерла очень быстро - после недолгого разговора с дядей Роад чмокнула Аллена в щечку и пожелала им удачи.  
Гвоздем восьмой недели стало то, что Аллен просто безобразно напился, в красках расписал Тимкампи, какой Тики Микк извращенец, скот и вообще зараза редкостная, а потом пошел к упомянутой заразе выяснять отношения, что, естественно, закончилось старым добрым сексом. Утром Аллен проснулся от звука взведенного курка, раздавшегося прямо над ухом. Рядом с кроватью каким-то образом очутился Мариан Кросс собственной персоной, а его пистолет был направлен аккурат в голову обнаженному ною, довольно недвусмысленно обнимающему столь же неодетого Аллена. Где-то рядом крутился Тимкампи и уже явно жалел, что позвал старого хозяина на помощь молодому.  
После трехчасовой воспитательной беседы разбуженный мощным пинком Микк стал вести себя намного приличнее. Он перестал вламываться в ванную, когда там купался Аллен, убирал за собой пустые бутылки, выбрасывая их через окно на улицу, пока хозяин квартиры этого не видел, и даже стал вносить часть оплаты за квартиру. Но когда заходил разговор о переезде, Микк либо притворялся глухим, либо ловко валил Аллена на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, заставляя забыть о только что заданном вопросе. А это он умел превосходно.  
Через какое-то время Аллен уже настолько привык к наличию озабоченного ноя в своей квартире, что перестал ругаться на Тики, когда тот курил в его присутствии, возражать и отнекиваться, когда их называли "любовниками" или "парой", да и, вообще, когда Микк уходил куда-то по своим делам, в квартире становилось пугающе тихо и пусто, что очень быстро начинало нервировать. В целом, Уолкера все устраивало - у него была нормальная работа, хорошая квартира, прекрасные друзья и великолепный любовник, который не давал ему скучать. Но все же иногда Тики переходил черту дозволенного. Как, например, в конце декабря на праздновании Дня Рождения Аллена, когда с какого-то перепугу предложил Канде Юу жить с ними. А если учитывать историю странных взаимоотношений самого Аллена и упомянутого экзорциста и то, что накануне они переспали будучи не в совсем трезвом и вменяемом состоянии... Нет, поймите правильно, Аллену Тики нравился, даже можно сказать, что очень, иначе бы он уже давно выкинул эту зажравшуюся скотину из своего дома, но к Канде его все еще... тянуло? Одно время они даже вроде как встречались, но все закончилось прежде, чем взаимное влечение успело перерасти в другое чувство.  
У Канды был просто отвратительный характер. И даже те, кто имел возможность познакомиться с взрывным японцем поближе, не подозревали, насколько с ним сложно ужиться. И тем более быть его любовником. В результате именно Аллен выступил инициатором разрыва их недолгих, но бурных отношений, так как ему хватало нервотрепки и в приближающейся к своему концу войне, и свел все свое общение с Кандой практически до минимума, стараясь не бредить старые раны. Но Тики Микк в очередной раз приготовил ему сюрприз. Или подлянку, если быть честным до конца.  
-Что это? - Аллен сам понимал, что вопроса глупее не придумаешь, но шок оказался сильнее здравого смысла.  
-Мои вещи, идиот.  
-И что они тут делают? - Аллен все еще прибывал в прострации.  
-Это. Мои. Вещи. Тупой. Шпендель.  
Уолкер открыл было рот, чтобы спросить "зачем ты сюда их принес?", но вовремя понял, что ничего, кроме нового оскорбления от Канды, он не дождется, и замолчал.  
-Тиииикиииии... - медленно начал звать своего сожителя Аллен, но тот уже прислонился к стенке в другом конце коридора и с любопытством наблюдал за развернувшимся спектаклем. - Что в моем доме делает Канда со своими вещами?  
-Въезжает. - Лаконично и с усмешкой произнес Тики.  
-Куда?  
-К нам.  
-Это не смешно.  
-А я и не смеюсь, малыш. - И улыбка во все тридцать два.  
-Так... всем стоять... - Аллен схватился за голову, пытаясь найти выход из этой западни, но ничего здравого в голову не лезло. - Тики, ты хоть в курсе КОГО ты пригласил в мой дом?  
-Нарываешься, шпендель? - раздалось рычание подозрительно близко от уха, и Аллен отпрыгнул на несколько шагов подальше от Канды.  
-А чем он тебе не нравится, малыш? Красивый, сильный, молодой... Прямо загляденье. - Микк все еще продолжал издеваться. - Да и квартира у нас большая, разместимся.  
-Это МОЯ квартира!  
-Наша, малыш, наша. - Принялся успокаивать его как малого ребенка Тики.  
Аллен схватил ноя за рукав рубашки и, бросив Канде "жди здесь", потащил Микка на кухню. Закрыв за собой дверь, Уолкер взглянул на Тики таким взглядом, после которого обычно начинают бить и часто даже ногами.  
-Ты в курсе, что мы с Кандой тогда переспали? - как можно деликатнее начал он.  
-Ну, раз я был в кровати и как бы участвовал в процессе, и мне вроде как понравилось... да, малыш, я в курсе. - Микк прямо светился от счастья, вспоминая ту ночь. - Ты так очаровательно все время жался ко мне, ммм...  
-Тики! Очнись! - не выдержал Аллен. - Тебя что, в самом деле не волнует, что я буду спать с кем-то кроме тебя?  
-Ну, рано или поздно это все равно бы случилось. - Тики как-то резко погрустнел. - Вот скажи, малыш, ты меня любишь?  
-Тики, ты в конец рехнулся?  
-Вот именно, - вздохнув, продолжил ной. - А раз так, то лучше я сам тебе найду любовника, чем ты уйдешь к кому-то еще.  
-Но почему Канда?!  
-Нууу... Во-первых, ты точно его не полюбишь, во-вторых, я отношусь к тебе с большим пониманием, чем он, и, вообще, выгодно смотрюсь на его фоне, в-третьих, в отличие от меня, ему ты никогда не изменишь.  
-Что за бред?!  
Тики выразительно выгнул бровь, с усмешкой глядя на беснующегося Уолкера, и пока ной меланхолично курил, стряхивая пепел в горшок с фикусом, стоящий на подоконнике, Аллен напряженно думал. Когда он представил внутренним взором перед собой Канду, вопрос об возможных изменах пропал сам собой.  
-Тики, я в последней битве тебе случайно голову не повредил?  
Ной так и замер с сигаретой около рта. Если уж малыш вспомнил про войну, а эта тема в их доме являлась табу, то, видимо, дела совсем плохи.  
-Нет, а что?  
-Думаю, как вправить тебе мозги на место – твоя логика меня пугает.  
И неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, но в этот момент дверь слетела с петель, явив взору беседующих злющего Канду. Чем это состояние отличалось от его обычного, Тики сказать затруднялся, а у Аллена просто не хватило времени - его схватили за шкирку и поволокли из комнаты.  
-Ты, ной, - процедил, обернувшись, Канда, - почини дверь и занеси мои вещи в комнату шпенделя.  
-А потом? - на автомате спросил ошарашенный Тики.  
-А потом можешь выметаться из этого дома.

Этим вечером каждый из них открыл что-то новое для себя. Так Тики узнал, что Канда на самом деле убежденный собственник, планирует в ближайшем времени избавиться от Тики и получить Уолкера в свое единоличное пользование. Канда с неожиданностью понял, что ноя ему просто так не выгнать, а шпендель совсем озверел и перед ним изображает себя девицей-недотрогой. А Аллен, зажав руками уши, сидел между двумя орущими друг на друга новоявленными соседями и думал, что надо было слушать внутренний голос и выкинуть Тики Микка вон, пока это еще было возможно.


	3. "Мы делили апельсин"

Зарисовка #3 - "Мы делили апельсин"

Что может быть лучше, чем понежиться в ванной в самый разгар дня? Естественно, понежиться в ванной в самый разгар дня, прихватив с собой хорошую книгу и бутылочку вина. Еще бы любимого малыша сюда и вообще рай, но он, как назло, сейчас на работе. Так что приходилось блаженствовать без него. Хотя даже хорошо, что его нет, иначе опять бы были крики по поводу курения в неположенном месте и обилия сигаретного пепла на новеньком кафеле. Но, как это часто бывает по закону подлости, что-нибудь или кто-нибудь обязательно испортит столь желанные минуты счастья. В данном случае этим "кем-нибудь" стал Канда, неуправляемый японец без каких-либо намеков на чувство такта и восприимчивость к любым правилам, существующих в их квартире. С тех пор, как темноволосый экзорцист поселился в доме Аллена и Тики - последний был таким же нахлебником, как и он, но не суть - с той самой минуты все пошло наперекосяк. Ной совершил фатальную ошибку, самолично притащив этого жуткого ревнивца и собственника под одну крышу с объектом его неуправляемой страсти, а выгнать психа не получалось ну никак. Постоянные перепалки начинались рано утром на кухне, продолжались в течение всего дня по совершенно любому поводу и заканчивались вечером в постели при выяснении, кто именно будет сегодня спать с Алленом. При попытке переведения стрелок на малыша и выбора любовника за ним, Уолкер спокойно заявлял, что они оба идиоты, и это не лечится, и, забравшись с головой под одеяло, всячески их игнорировал. Какая-то частичка Тики, оставшаяся, по-видимому, от его человеческой сущности, даже переживала за Аллена и волновалась за тот прессинг, что оказывает на его молодую неокрепшую психику постоянная холодная, а иногда и реальная война в их доме. Но вскоре он начал подмечать некоторые интересные ситуации*.

Ситуация номер один.

-Тики, сделай мне чаю.  
-А волшебное слово?  
-Тики, пожалуйста, сделай мне чаю.  
-Ммммм... Не... Что-то не хочется, малыш.  
-...  
-Что?  
-Ты прямо как Канда...  
-...твою ж мать...  
-Ты что-то сказал?  
-Сиди, говорю, сейчас сделаю.

Ситуация номер два.

-Кандаааа... Покорми меня, а? А то Тики где-то задерживается...  
-Отвали, шпендель.  
-Ну, Канда, я же опять плиту сожгу...  
-Отвали, кому сказал!  
-Эх... А Тики бы сделал... Тики хороший... Тики меня любит...  
-...твою ж мать...  
-Ты что-то сказал, Канда?  
-Руки от плиты прочь, говорю! Сам сделаю, а ты не суйся!

Ситуация номер три.

-Малыш...  
-Нет.  
-Ну, малыш...  
-Сказал же нет. Я читаю, между прочим!  
-А если я отберу книжку, повалю на пол и займусь с тобой диким безудержным сексом?  
-Тогда на меня накатит ностальгия - в былые времена так постоянно делал Канда...  
-...да чтоб тебя...

Ситуация номер четыре.

-Канда...  
-Сдохни!  
-То есть "нет"?  
-Да!  
-А Тики бы обязательно...  
-Сдохни!  
-То есть "да"?  
-Да!

В общем, гены ноя все-таки не пропьешь, как и природный ум и отточенную в годы бывалого ученичества изворотливость и способность извлекать из всего выгоду, в том числе и из столь странного сожительства. «Малыш» приспособился очень быстро, и явно уже не нуждался в опеке и волнениях за сохранность его драгоценной шкурки. Поэтому, никак не отреагировав внешне на выбивание двери мощным ударом с ноги, Микк просто отметил про себя несколько вещей:  
1\. Хорошо, что она не слетела с петель как это часто и происходит, а просто щеколда сорвалась, ибо третий раз за неделю - это уже перебор.  
2\. Канде ничего от малыша сегодня не обломится, факт.  
3\. Подобное поведение является еще одним веским аргумент к тому, что таким буйным психом ной не станет никогда.  
-Где он?!  
Тики недоуменно уставился сначала на Канду, потом поболтал ногой в воде, дабы точно удостовериться, и, наконец, чуть приподнялся и наклонился вниз, всматриваясь под днище ванны.  
-Должен тебя огорчить, но Тима здесь нет.  
-Какого еще Тима?! - вопль японца на какое-то время оглушил Микка, и он недовольно поковырял в ухе, пытаясь хоть как-то обрести способность слышать  
-Тим. Тимкампи. Золотой голем малыша. - Пояснил он Канде, который, казалось, впервые в жизни узнал, как зовут любимца Аллена.  
-Нахрен он мне нужен?!  
А тут Микку уже стало интересно.  
-А кого ты тогда искал?  
-Шпенделя! Где этот гороховый стручок?!  
-На работе... - на автомате ответил Тики, недоумевая - а что, собственно, происходит? - По субботам он работает до трех, как всегда. Значит, где-то в полчетвертого уже будет дома.  
-Сейчас уже пять! Где он?!  
-Пять? - Микк удивленно покосился на пустую бутылку из-под вина, которая вроде еще недавно была полной. - Ты хочешь сказать, что я здесь нахожусь уже три часа?  
-Да хоть десять! Где шпендель, я тебя спрашиваю?  
Иногда твердолобость Канды Юу откровенно озадачивала, как и его неспособность слушать, что ему говорят, и так как Тики до сих пор не понял, как с этим бороться или хотя бы сосуществовать, он просто молча поднялся и вылез из воды. Оторопелый взгляд японца был замечен не сразу.  
-Чего? - поинтересовался, вытираясь полотенцем, Микк и, проследив за взглядом Канды, понимающе усмехнулся. - Что, завидно?  
На удивление, экзорцист не стал насиловать его уши очередной порцией японско-китайского** мата, а покраснел и вылетел из ванной комнаты с нереальной быстротой, хлопнув на выходе как следует дверью, отчего та жалобно простонала и повисла на одной петле.  
-Извращенец! - донеслось уже из коридора, а Микк непонимающе уставился на себя в зеркало, рассматривая себя "там". Никаких отклонений от нормы он так и не нашел.  
На то, чтобы одеться и выяснить, где же пропадает законный хозяин квартиры, потребовалось не больше десяти минут, из которых минут пять Тики молча гипнотизировал записку на холодильнике, прикрепленную странным магнитиком в форме розового зайца с нахальной ухмылкой. В послании, черным по белому аккуратным алленовским подчерком было написано, что сегодня с затянувшейся миссии возвращается Говард Линк, и Аллен задержится, так как давно с ним не виделся и хочет поболтать (читать между строк - пожрать за счет бывшего наблюдателя). Каким образом Канда эту записку не увидел, хотя ему не раз говорили, что все особо важные поручения и послания хранятся именно на дверце этого детища научного отдела ЧО, Тики не понимал. Канду было трудно понять во всем...  
К слову, надо признать, что Канда курчавого ноя тоже не понимал. Особенно его странные отношения с фикусом, сиротливо обитающим на подоконнике на кухне. Вот и сейчас, горя желанием пнуть Тики и заставить его шевелить своей задницей, он застал крайне странную сцену – Микк стоял около фикуса, испепеляя его взглядом, и с помощью своей силы извлекал из почвы бедного растения последнюю влагу. Канда начал понимать, почему фикус все время находится в стадии увядания, но зачем ной это делает все еще оставалось загадкой.  
-Я знаю, где малыш. – Микк наконец-то заметил японца и закончил свою странную экзекуцию. – Захвати свою катану, пригодиться.  
Канда от дальнейших вопросов благоразумно воздержался.  
****  
-Так значит, вы теперь живете втроем?  
-Угу.  
-И они оба не против того, что делят тебя с кем-то другим?  
-Угу.  
-Но при этом умудряются трепать нервы как друг другу, так и тебе каждую свободную минуту?  
-Угу.  
-Аллен Уолкер!  
-Ну чего тебе? - Аллен поднял голову со стола, на котором страдал уже какое-то время, и печально воззрился на башни из грязных тарелок, стоящие по обе стороны от него.  
-Я говорил тебе еще тогда - гони его в шею. Но нет, решил поиграть в благородство.  
-Да, да, помню, тебе Тики никогда не нравился...  
-Дело не в том, что он мне не нравится, хоть он и ной. Подобные отношения не допустимы - педофилия, содомия, инцест...  
-Лиииинк... - тихо начал Аллен, и Говарду очень не понравился странный огонек в глазах юноши. - А как там Мадарао поживает?  
-Эээ..  
-А Тэвак?  
-Кхм... В общем, мы друг друга поняли.  
-Поняли.  
-…  
-…  
-…  
-…и что мне делать?  
Линк устало вздохнул и откинулся на спинку не очень удобного стула.  
-Мы делили апельсин…  
-Что?  
-Без понятия. Если ты их до сих пор не убил, значит все не так жутко, как может показаться на первый взгляд.  
-Линк, что с тобой? Ты мне в жизни бы не предложил смириться с подобным положением вещей… - Аллен даже отложил очередную булочку, внимательно вглядываясь в крайне смущенного ворона. – Что-то случилось во время миссии?  
-Нет… не во время миссии… - чем больше сопротивлялся Линк, тем больше Аллен желал докопаться до истины.  
-Ты в городе часов пять, не больше, что случилось? Я могила, ты же знаешь!  
-Нуууу… меня пришел встречать Мадарао…  
-Это не удивительно.  
-…и Тэвак…  
-Вместе что ли?  
-Нет. По отдельности. – Аллен все-таки подавился. - А когда увидели друг друга… В общем, я попал в самый эпицентр семейных разборок…  
-Ааа… а я-то думал, что у них тренировка! – Аллен вспомнил тот бой без правил, свидетелем которого стал, придя за Линком. – Вы, вороны, все с причудами, я и не удивился. Так мы, значит, теперь в одной лодке? – усмехнулся он.  
-Давай сменим тему? – Линка происходящее явно нервировало. - Как там поживает тот фикус, что я тебе подарил?  
-Прекрасно! Правда, в последнее время подвядает, даже не знаю в чем дело. Поливаю его нормально, ухаживаю в точности, как ты и говорил…  
-Это все ной виноват! – уверенно заявил бывший инспектор.  
-Опять Тики! Да чего ты к нему прицепился?! Он у тебя во всем виноват!  
-Да от него и кусты завянут, помяни мое слово.  
-А кусты тут причем? – удивленно заморгал Аллен.  
-При том, что уже минут десять как твой дорогой ной обосновался на пару с твоим бешенным мечником в кустах напротив.  
-Серьезно?  
-Сам проверь. – Линк спокойно продолжал пить свой чай, как будто ничего шокирующего только что не произносил.  
-Блин. Ты прав. Они в конец свихнулись?  
-Твои психи, сам думай.  
-Ладно, наверное, пора закругляться, а то я боюсь даже предположить, до чего они могут додуматься на пару. Точно! Где мой подарок?! – Аллен наконец-то вспомнил главную цель сегодняшней встречи и, сгорая от нетерпения, вскочил и подбежал к Линку. – Ну, где он, где он, где он…?  
-Ты как ребенок прямо… - недовольно пробурчал Говард и достал из рядом стоящей сумки довольно большую коробку. – Вот. На пути назад я встретил потрясающего повара, эти митараши-данго он сделал на заказ. Хотя ни на минуту не поверил, что кто-то может съесть все это в одиночку. С прошедшим те…  
Договорить Линк не успел, так как на нем буквально повисли, издавая странную какофонию из радостных визгов и благодарностей. С подарком он все-таки не прогадал – всеядный Аллен Уолкер больше всего на свете любил именно это лакомство.  
-Мюген. Первая иллюзия. Адские жуки.  
Позже, стоя на руинах вполне милого кафе, оба как-то синхронно подумали, что про психа с катаной, прибывающего в опасной близости от них, забывать не следовало.

*каким способом Тики узнавал, что творилось в доме в его отсутствие, объясню позже.)  
**японско-китайского - не забудем, что Канда пришел из Китайского подразделения и долгое время жил среди китайцев, отсюда и знание мата языка.


	4. "Улыбаемся и киваем"

Чувство дежавю часто преследует нас на протяжении всей жизни. Иногда оно просто возникает из ниоткуда, но чаще всего появляется из-за схожести ситуаций. Поэтому-то, услышав спросонья, как над головой раздается характерный оружейный щелчок и тихое тикино "черт", Аллен осторожно приоткрыл один глаз, ни на секунду не сомневаясь в личности незваного гостя.  
-Учи...  
-Быстро собрал свои вещи и свалил, глупый ученик.  
-Слушаюсь, учитель.  
Генералу Кроссу очень сложно отказать, в особенности, когда он выглядит так, будто начался сезон охоты на людей в пределах его видимости. Так что уже через несколько минут в коридоре осторожно хлопнула дверь, а притворяющийся спящим Тики Микк пообещал сам себе, что если по истечении "родительской проверки" останется жив и при всех своих достоинствах, то обязательно оставит в покое многострадальный фикус.  
Лежащий на другом конце кровати Канда просто интуитивно почувствовал серьезные неприятности и, открыв глаза, недоуменно уставился на знаменитого генерала Черного Ордена.  
-Чаю, господин Кросс? - решился заговорить Тики, дабы разрушить эту мертвецкую тишину, ничего хорошего не предвещавшую.  
В ответ - щелчок и дуло пистолета, направленное прямо в лоб.  
-Понял. Виски. Сейчас будет.  
Кросс довольно хмыкнул и таки опустил свое оружие, провожая взглядом быстро натянувшего штаны и исчезнувшего из комнаты ноя.  
-Молодец курчавый, быстро учится. А вот ты, мальчик с катаной... С тобой у нас будет серьезная беседа.  
Что-то в его тоне и ехидной улыбке заставило Канду поежиться и внезапно испытать сильнейшее, но противоестественное для него желание залезть с головой под одеяло. Разумом-то он прекрасно понимал, что толку от этого действия - ноль, но желание пропадать не захотело.  
-Ноги в руки и живо на кухню.  
Несвойственное желание послушаться и не посылать нахрен так же крайне удивило Канду.  
-Живо, я сказал.  
А вы замечали, что пуля над ухом и разнесенная спинка кровати позади действуют лучше любых аргументов?  
В итоге, уже через несколько минут на кухне образовалась "семейная идиллия" - Тики хлопотал за плитой, стараясь лишний раз не обращать на себя внимания асоциального элемента с неожиданно проснувшимся отцовским комплексом, сам элемент курил, нисколько не стесняясь и возложив ноги в синих тапочках прямо на столешницу, а Канда держал марку и молчал, сверля взглядом знаменитого генерала. К слову, тапочки принадлежали Юу и как бы являлись его любимыми. Но даже при самой богатой фантазии, коей у мечника никогда не наблюдалось, представить, каким же способом можно было содрать их с ног Кросса, он  
попросту не мог.  
-Ну, что молчим? - с ехидцей поинтересовался генерал, как-то слишком нежно улыбаясь. - Я, понимаешь ли, приехал из такой задницы, только чтобы вас увидеть, а вы, оказывается, такие негостеприимные...  
-Виски ноя, моих тапок и нервов шпенделя тебе мало? - злобно выплюнул Канда, на что упомянутый ной выронил из рук ножик и с ужасом воззрился на новоявленного камикадзе.  
-Ути, посмотрите - за нервы моего глупого ученика переживает, - умилился Кросс. - А не ты ли, любимое дитя Тиедолла, их ему удачно портишь? Курчавый...  
-Да, сэр? - сразу же откликнулся Тики, обернувшись к столу.  
Вид белого фартучка с розовыми сердечками, торчащего хвоста на макушке, дабы убрать челку, и ножа с половником в руках чуть было не заставили Канду навсегда потерять свой статус пафосного и сдержанного субъекта. Да и при сложившихся обстоятельствах дикий ржач как-то не смотрелся бы.  
-Мы с тобой, курчавый, кажется, уже все обговорили в прошлый раз...  
-Да, сэр!  
"Фигасе. Как в армии!" - поразился Канда.  
-И, насколько помню, образование "шведской семьи" с участием моего идиота в обсуждение общих тем не входило?  
-Никак нет, сэр!  
Канда совершенно не понимал, что творится в этой квартире, но происходящее начало его откровенно напрягать. То, что оно его еще и пугает, японец признать был пока не готов.  
-Правильно, - продолжал тем временем Кросс, все так же довольно улыбаясь, - вот поэтому-то я и пришел - чтобы восполнить пробелы в вашем образовании и удостовериться, что все у вас в порядке. И начнем мы прямо сейчас... С тебя, мальчик с катаной...  
-А с какого перепугу я должен... - возмущение Канды было прервано самым классическим в исполнении генерала Кросса способом.  
"Жалко стенку, только ремонт сделали," - Тики с грустью посмотрел на красноречивый след в стене и охреневшего Канду, явно не рассчитывавшего, что Кросс будет по нему палить.  
-Если Вы думаете, что шпендель вот так спустит вам...!  
"Да, хорошая стенка была..."  
-Какого хрена...?!  
"Подумаешь, всего четыре дырки... Пять... замажем... Шесть... да мне эти обои никогда и не нравились... Семь... подумаешь, заказные из Милана... Девять... Десять... прямо ореол вокруг головы получается... Двенадцать... вмешаться - не вмешаться...Пятнадцать... огребу - не огребу... Шестнадцать... в револьвере столько патронов не бывает, я точно помню... Двадцать... ой, огребу..."  
-Господин Кросс... - осторожно сделал шаг вперед Тики, пользуясь внезапной немотой Канды и тем, что генерал закуривал новую сигарету. - Можно, я с ним сперва поговорю?"  
-Валяй, - небрежно кивнул тот, после чего ной пулей сорвался с места и, схватив японца за руку, выволок его из кухни.  
Дар матерной речи вернулся к Канде сразу же, как только они оказались в спальне, дарившей хоть какую-то надежду на укромное место. После чего ною потребовалось подождать еще несколько минут, пока Канда выражал своё глубокое возмущение Кроссом, его методами и нынешнем местоположением в мире. На какой-то момент Тики даже заслушался - такие красочные сравнения заставили бы покраснеть и близнецов. Но на кухне их ждал крайне недовольный "тесть" с огнестрельным оружием и кучей спиртного в руках. Причем, количество  
выпитого на его меткость и решимость подстрелить или, что еще хуже, отстрелить что-нибудь никак не влияло.  
-Слушай, нервный, помолчи и приготовься запоминать, - Тики говорил шепотом и, видимо, это подействовало, так как Канда не попытался вставить свое веское несогласие с окружающим миром. - Мы с тобой попали. Конкретно. Несколько лет назад я уже проходил подобное, но как выкрутился не помню - со страха амнезия приключилась. И не улыбайся, узкоглазый, я сейчас на полном праве могу свалить, и ты останешься один на один с этим монстром.  
-И что мне помешает так же свалить? - ехидно поинтересовался Канда.  
-Некто с пулями и неожиданно проснувшимся "отцовским комплексом", который ничуть не уступает "сестринскому комплексу" вашего Смотрителя.  
-А откуда ты о Комуи знаешь?  
-Здрасьте. Приехали. А кто минувшей зимой нам квартиру практически всю разнес из-за того, что обнаружил свою сестренку в объятиях молодого человека? И полностью одетую, между прочим! Да и во время войны я несколько раз заглядывал к малышу в Орден, видел Комуринов собственными глазами... но вернемся к нашей проблеме... Нас Кросс застукал в тот момент, когда списать все на "ничего не было, мы просто так оказались в постели голые, малыш сам себя покрыл засосами, да и вещи мы по всей комнате разбросали чисто ради спортивного интереса" вряд ли получится. Вот надо было вчера так нажраться, а... как же не вовремя....  
-Ты...- в глазах мечника проявилась привычная ему жажда убийства, - ...приходил к шпенделю в Орден?  
-Да, да, я такой плохой и нехороший, склонил юного, наивного и беззащитного мальчика к тому, чтобы он бросил такого плохого и психованного тебя. Набьем друг другу за это морды и разнесем квартиру чуть позже, ладно? У нас проблема на кухне. Пьет наш алкоголь, треплет наши нервы и грозит нашему дальнейшему счастливому сожительству с одним милым юношей.  
-Чего? - не понял Канда.  
Тики на какой-то момент даже всерьез подумал о том, чтобы кинуть мечника здесь одного. Пускай Кросс его пристрелит или пинком отправит на Аляску - только лучше будет. Одна беда - вероятность того, что и Тики попадет за самодурство, была очень и очень велика.  
\- Так, мне всё ясно. Тебе надо кратко и по фактам, иначе не поймешь. Дано - Кросс, у которого есть сила, власть и способность нас двоих отправить если не в загробный мир, то далеко и надолго. Задача - понять, составит ли ему труда обеспечить тебе бессрочную командировку подальше в Тибет, а меня сделать самым разыскиваемым ноем во всем мире? Не буду тебя мучить, правильный ответ - "не составит".  
-Он не посмеет... - яростно выдохнул Канда, до которого, видимо, начала доходить вся серьезность ситуации.  
-Любезный ты мой друг по несчастью... Я-то, будучи врагом, прекрасно осознавал возможности этого человека, а ты с ним в одном лагере был. Ты там, кроме задницы малыша, на что-нибудь еще своё внимание обращал?  
-Сейчас договоришься...  
-Все, все, не истери. Лучше запоминай: сейчас ты должен пойти на кухню, сесть и выслушать все, что скажет тебе генерал - и при этом не забывай улыбаться и кивать! Хотя нет, лучше просто кивай - твоей улыбкой только акума пугать.  
-Эй! - возмутился было Канда, но Тики, быстренько схватив его за плечи, со вздохом и лицом человека, идущего на эшафот, открыл дверь спальни. - Не знаю, кому надо помолиться - Богу, Графу, Будде или королеве... мы переживем это, обязательно переживем.  
Аутотренинг Тики на Канду не подействовал, но жить все равно хотелось. А жить со шпенделем - еще больше...  
*******  
Возвратиться домой Аллен решился только после полуночи. Около получаса он просто стоял под окнами, пытаясь понять, там ли еще учитель или нет. Но так как их квартира располагалась на четвертом этаже, это оказалось довольно проблематично. Однако, урчащий желудок и холодные лондонские ночи все-таки взяли свое и, пожелав себе удачи, Аллен двинул наверх.  
Квартира встретила его поразительной тишиной. И чистотой. И новыми обоями на кухне и едой в холодильнике, которой было слишком много даже по меркам Уолкера. И еще был непривычно молчаливый Канда с каким-то отсутствующе-ошалевшим взглядом, устремленным в никуда. Сам мечник сидел на диване в гостиной, мертвой хваткой  
вцепившись в подушку словно в спасательный круг.  
-Проголодался? - шепотом спросил Тики, выскальзывая из спальни. Затем тоже перевёл взгляд на Канду.  
-Давно он так? - шепот оказался заразен, хотя особых причин для него не наблюдалось.  
-Кросс закончил проводить с ним индивидуальный разговор часов пять назад, а я решился выползти из своего укрытия где-то часов в одиннадцать... Он точно в той же позе, как я его и оставил.  
-Бедный Канда... - Аллен осторожно присел на колени перед Юу, вглядываясь ему в глаза, - что же он тебе такого наговорил...  
-Пойду, приготовлю чего-нибудь.  
-Угу.  
Надо же, как общее несчастье сближает людей, давно у них такого тихого и мирного вечера не было... Тики на секунду опешил, поняв, что только что подумал о них, как о семье.  
-И правда... шведская семья... - усмехнулся он, закуривая на кухне.  
Рука привычным жестом замерла над горшком с фикусом, и перед Тики встала огромная дилемма.  
-Аааа... хрен с тобой! - воскликнул он и с улыбкой стряхнул пепел в кадку. - Проверка была для Канды, договор аннулируется.  
А жизнь-то налаживается...


	5. "Все гениальное - просто"

\- Немедленно разберись с этим!!  
\- …ась?  
Уолкер поднял голову от кипы бумаг, над которыми сидел уже добрых пять часов, и удивлённо уставился на ворвавшегося в кабинет Линка. Инспектор был зол… и ошарашен?  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ты ещё спрашиваешь?! – сорвался на визг Говард, но тут же откашлялся и продолжил более спокойным тоном. – Если ты в ближайшие пять минут не уберёшь своих психов со входа, разбираться с начальством будешь сам!  
Называть имена было не обязательно – «твоими психами» Линк величал только двух определённых людей. Хотя, даже слово «люди» было к ним как-то малоприменимо.  
Аллен совершенно не представлял, что понадобилось Тики и Канде а) вместе; б) в городе; в) на его работе. И, собственно, не очень-то горел желанием узнавать.  
\- Мне отчёты надо доделать, - Уолкер попытался надавить на чувство ответственности Ворона и для комплекта состроил глазки а-ля «побитый щенок». Но Линка больше волновала перспектива скорейшего апокалипсиса в пределах одного конкретного административного здания.  
\- Доделаешь завтра! Бегом!!  
Почему-то, даже когда задницей понимаешь, что идёшь на встречу неприятностям, представить это в качестве веского аргумента начальству невозможно. А жаль. Потому что в итоге остаётся только обречённо вздохнуть и подчиниться, надеясь, что силы свыше помогут тебе пережить и это. А если учесть фантазию Тики и разрушительную мощь Канды… И то, что они каким-то образом спелись…  
\- Спасите меня, кто-нибудь! – прошептал Аллен прежде, чем спустился в холл и оттащил Канду от запуганного до икоты новичка.  
Тики, что примечательно, стоял невдалеке и курил рядом с табличкой «Курить строго запрещено!» И хоть бы кто подошёл сказать ему об этом.  
\- Пошли уже! – прошипел Уолкер, хватая «своих психов» и выводя их на улицу, пока не пострадало что-нибудь посущественнее человеческой психики. – И какого хрена здесь происходит?!  
\- Мы идём на свидание, малыш, - радостно известил его Тики, щёлкнув по носу, а Канда недовольно цыкнул и отвернулся, выражая таким образом своё отношение к происходящему.  
\- … ась?  
Аллен понимал, что повторяется, но это была единственная осмысленная фраза, которую смог выдать его мозг на данный момент.  
\- Свидание. Ты, я и узкоглазый. Чего тут непонятного?  
\- Всё…  
\- А ты что-то имеешь против?.. – прошипел над ухом Канда, заставив умереть ещё сколько-то нервных клеток и без того уже седого экзорциста.  
\- Нет, но я хочу знать, как вы дошли до подобной идеи. Ни за что в жизни не поверю, что сами…  
В повисшей паузе имя одного печально известного генерала Чёрного Ордена произносить не понадобилось – а зачем, когда и так всё ясно?  
\- Ладно, не куксись, малыш. Я недавно такой замечательный ресторан нашёл, тебе обязательно понравится. Правда, не знаю, пустят ли нас туда с этим чудом… - Тики кивнул в сторону напряжённого японца.  
\- Сейчас договоришься, патлатый.  
\- Я твою катану имел в виду, кактус ты наш домашний.  
\- Последнее предупреждение, графское отродье.  
\- Прямо трясусь от страха, крыса подопытная.  
…Нет, Аллена нисколько не волновало, что буквально с секунды на секунду начнётся очередной бой без правил. Его больше занимал другой вопрос – как эти двое вообще умудрились дойти до его работы и не убить друг друга ещё в пути?!  
Но, что удивительно, до ресторана они дошли в относительной целости – свои нервы Аллен уже давно перестал считать. И пустили их даже с катаной. Хотя, Уолкер не отказался бы посмотреть на того смельчака, который мог решиться поспорить с Кандой. Особенно, когда у последнего на лице написано обещание скорейшей смерти любому, кто посмеет хотя бы заговорить с ним.  
\- Я и не думал, что здесь будет так много народу, - присвистнул Тики, оглядывая полностью забитый зал. – Мы последний столик заняли, кстати.  
\- Что ясно говорит о том, как хреново ты подготовился, ной, - процедил Канда, усаживаясь на свободное место.  
\- А кое-кто вообще палец о палец не ударил, мистер «я-слишком-крут-чтобы-думать-о-других».  
\- Всё, я тебя предупреждал, скотина…  
Аллен не собирался останавливать их, и не подумал об этом – здравого смысла нет ни у того, ни у другого. А уж прислушиваться к чужому мнению эти двое никогда даже не пытались. Мысленно юноша уже начал составлять текст объяснительной, которую должен будет предоставить по окончании процесса разрушения этого нового и довольно милого заведения, но в этот раз судьба распорядилась иначе…  
\- Юу?  
\- Кролик?  
\- Аллен?  
\- Ленали?  
Тики деликатно кашлянул, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание, но четвёрка бывших экзорцистов, оказавшаяся за соседними столиками, всё так же удивлённо пялилась друг на друга.  
Первым очнулся Канда.  
\- Сколько раз тебе повторять, тупое животное, чтобы не смел звать меня по имени?!  
\- Оно тебя так беспокоит, Юу? – ожил Тики и выжидательно уставился на японца. – Юу, Юу, Юу, Юушечка, Юушенька, Юуйчик…  
\- Он у тебя… совсем на голову больной? – осторожно поинтересовался Лави, зачарованно наблюдая, как ной лениво уклоняется от мугена Канды, методично перемещаясь по всему залу.  
\- Ты это сейчас про которого? – обречённо отозвался Аллен, прикидывая, сколько ещё выдержит бедный управляющий, безуспешно пытавшийся остановить двух нарушителей спокойствия и призвать их к порядку.  
\- И то верно…  
\- Аллен… А у вас что… свидание? – тихо подала голос Ленали, напоминая о своём существовании.  
И пока жутко смущённый Уолкер смотрел на столь же смущённую подругу, не зная, что ответить, Лави изо всех сил пытался сохранять спокойствие. Но надолго его не хватило – истеричный смех привлёк внимание не только всех посетителей и рабочего персонала, но заставил и Канду с Тики прервать своё увлекательное занятие.  
\- Свидание!! – никак не мог утихомириться Лави, - Юу на свидании!!! С Алленом! И «толстыми очками»!!!  
\- У меня, вообще-то, имя есть, одноглазый. А те очки ещё в белом ковчеге разбились… - обиженно протянул Тики.  
\- Свидание! У Юу!!! Ой, я сейчас со смеху помру-у!!!  
\- Сдохнуть помогу, тупой кролик, и прямо здесь.  
… и ещё неизвестно, чем могла закончиться вся эта история, если бы в этот момент не кончилось терпение. И не у кого-нибудь, а у владельца ресторана. Так что, в итоге злополучную пятёрку просто «вежливо» попросили на выход.  
\- Я же говорил, что ты хреново подготовился, патлатый, - совершенно будничным тоном сообщил Канда.  
На улице начинало холодать, небо заметно потемнело, и ко всему прочему Аллен с Ленали ушли на несколько метров вперёд, тем самым давая понять, что оскорблены поведением своих «кавалеров». «Кавалеры» задумчиво плелись следом.  
Но долго молчать Тики не мог.  
\- Раз уж я такой никудышный, тогда дерзай, твоя очередь проявить чудеса смекалки, Юу.  
\- Ещё раз назовёшь меня по имени, обрублю ноги по уши.  
\- Боюсь, боюсь… Вон, твой рыжий дружок тебя так зовёт, и ничего.  
\- А он больше не будет, - довольно оскалился японец.  
\- Почему это я не буду?  
\- Потому что Комуи.  
На этой торжествующей ноте все трое понимающе замолчали.  
\- Ты не посмеешь…  
\- Ещё как.  
\- Но со мной-то такой фокус не пройдёт, Юуняшечка, - довольно протянул Тики и выпустил облачко сигаретного дыма прямо в лицо японцу.  
\- Спорим? – улыбке Канды сейчас бы позавидовали все маньяки мира.  
\- Спорим.  
\- На что?  
\- На неделю отстану от тебя.  
\- Мало. Будешь делать, что прикажу. Месяц.  
\- Перебьёшься. Две недели.  
\- Боишься?  
\- Тебя?! Не дождёшься. Но принципы есть принципы. Две недели.  
\- Две с половиной.  
\- По рукам. Так что же помешает мне и дальше звать тебя по имени, о Великий и Грозный Юу?  
Находящийся в их компании книжник уже приготовился запечатлеть в памяти для потомков этот исторически важный момент – ной будет побеждён экзорцистом силой слова! Только одного слова! И этим словом станет…  
\- Фикус.  
\- …  
\- …  
-… твою ж мать…  
Лави недоумённо переводил взгляд с кровожадной улыбки Канды на нервно дёргающуюся бровь Микка, совершенно не понимая прикола.  
\- Ты же не собираешься… - медленно начал Тики, но его тут же прервали.  
\- Ещё как собираюсь. И шпендель не особо обрадуется, когда узнает, как ты используешь свои способности.  
Фикус? Способности? На каком языке эти двое разговаривают?!  
\- Две с половиной недели ада. И лучше бы тебе приготовиться, ной.  
Тики в этот момент от души порадовался, что проиграл не Роад или братцу - у этих двоих фантазии хоть отбавляй. Причём, довольно изощрённой фантазии.  
\- И что же ты задумал… Канда?  
\- Продолжаем свидание. Кролик уводит Ленали, я забираю шпенделя.  
\- А я?  
\- А ты идёшь в магазин и покупаешь там…  
***  
Домашний телефон не смолкал уже добрых десять минут, когда, наконец, Аллен не выдержал и выполз из своей комнаты в прихожую.  
\- …да?  
\- Кто это? Где Уолкер?!  
\- Линк… Это я.  
\- Что у тебя с голосом?  
\- Охрип…  
\- Как?!  
\- Поверь, тебе лучше не знать…  
\- Чёрт с ним, с голосом! Почему ты до сих пор не на работе? На тебе всё ещё висит тот отчёт!  
\- Я сегодня не приду…  
\- ?!!  
\- …и завтра тоже не приду… Выписывай мне командировку… куда угодно и немедленно…  
\- А Вы не обнаглели, господин Уолкер? У нас люди ждут командировок годами, почему это я должен…?!!  
\- Потому, что иначе я в красках распишу, как вчера «мои психи» пытались устроить свидание, что из этого вышло, и как именно я охрип. А чтобы ты в полной мере осознал весь трагизм случившегося, я сниму свою рубашку и покажу тебе…  
\- Уолкер! Ты совсем стыд и совесть потерял?!  
Аллен прокрутил в голове вчерашние события - перед мысленным взором как-то особенно ярко вспыхнули три бутылки саке, абсент, сломанная кровать и Канда, с безумной улыбкой втолковывающий Тики, что всё гениальное – просто.  
\- После вчерашнего? Пожалуй, что да… Сейчас пришлю к тебе Тимкампи, передай командировочные и остальную макулатуру с ним… Тим? Тим, где ты? – золотого голема нигде не наблюдалось. - Ладно, возьму кандовского. Жду от тебя бумаги.  
\- Уолкер..!  
Дожидаться дальнейших словесных излиянии бывшего надзирателя Аллен не стал – просто повесил трубку. После вчерашнего «выходного» ему был срочно нужен нормальный выходной. Без этих психов. Но можно прихватить с собой Тимкампи.  
Вот только найти бы его сначала. Куда же он запропастился, чёрт побери?

Была ли в этом виновата бурная ночь, или же не менее жестокий отходняк с утра, но Аллена даже не посетила мысль, что Тим очень и очень волнуется за своего молодого хозяина.  
… и единственный, с кем он может поделиться - это хозяин старый…


	6. "Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили"

О мести говорят многое…  
Она сладка, ее лучше подавать холодной, и с годами она крепчает. Но чтобы там не говорили всякие великие мужи, Канде Юу наплевать на них было с высо-о-о-окой колокольни.  
Он никогда не мстил — он воздавал по заслугам. Только так и никак иначе.  
И вот, когда наконец-то появился реальный шанс отыграться на этом чертовом патлатом ное, припомнить ему все прошедшие месяцы унижений и постоянного присутствия в их с шпенделем жилплощади (ведь Канда уже твердо решил, что квартирка в Лондоне принадлежит только Уолкеру и ему, а Микк — лишь злостный нахлебатель), получив две с половиной недели полной власти над ноем, уже на следующий день... Канду отправили на задание в Индию. Такого облома в его жизни еще не случалось. Ну, разве только когда шпендель порвал с ним, объявив, что "я устал, я ухожу". Но вернемся к сути — Канду Юу лишили одной из немногих радостей за последний год, и на невольных попутчиках он отыгрался так жестоко, что по прибытии на него подали рекордное за всю его жизнь количество жалоб. Но миссия была выполнена, общее психологическое состояние Индии подорвано, а Канда на максимальной скорости несся домой. У него остался всего один день власти над Тики Микком, и уж этот день он использует по полной. В голове проносились одна сцена за другой, ведь все то время, что у него забрали этой миссией, Канда тщательно составлял многочисленные планы "воздаяния".  
И вот, когда японец уже открыл дверь и переступил порог столь родного дома, в два шага пересек прихожую и услышал:  
-Ленали, хватит уже с ним играться, мне ведь больно.  
-А я тебя предупреждала, что надо взять подушку.  
-Так он вроде такой маленький.  
-Маленький, да удаленький. Посмотри, как он растягивается. Ну не прелесть ли?  
-Тебе Лави не хватает, да?  
-Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
-Ну конечно... Ай! Ну хватит уже!  
Хоть это и было маразмом чистой воды, но от услышанного в голову Юу полезли уж очень неприличные мысли. И следом последовали три очень актуальных вопроса: "Какого хрена?!"; "Где носит Микка, и почему эта зараза позволяет домогаться стручка?!"; "Так какого все-таки хрена происходит?!!".  
Расстояние до дивана в гостиной, откуда и слышались голоса стручка и Ленали, преодолелось в одно мгновение. А вот картина, открывшаяся взору Канды, заставила впасть в ступор минуты так на две, на три — не меньше.  
Шпендель вольготно разлегся на диване, Ленали сидела на полу рядом с ним, а на животе шпенделя лежал КОТ! Вернее, котенок. Совершенно обычный, полосато-серый, каких полно в каждой подворотне. И вот именно его поглаживала Ленали, а котенок, недовольно сопя, периодически запускал коготки в Уолкера. И эти двое — или правильнее сказать, трое? — настолько увлеклись своей "семейной" идиллией, что Канду и не заметили. Пока тот сам о себе не напомнил, пнув грязным сапогом Аллена по ноге.  
-Ай! ...Канда?  
Вот интересно, он действительно идиот или все же прикидывается?  
-Привет, Канда, давно не виделись, — Ленали сама любезность как всегда.  
-Канда, познакомься — это Мана! — стручок немного приподнял котенка и широко улыбнулся.  
...все-таки полный идиот.

Ной, как вполне и ожидалось, нашелся на кухне. Практически добитая бутылка коньяка, недельная щетина, фикус с уже белой от пепла почвой прямо под боком и злобный взгляд — весь джентльменский набор присутствует. А когда Канда заглянул под стол и увидел стройный ряд пустой стеклотары у стеночки, понял — в доме творится очередной беспредел.  
-Рассказывай, — произнес Канда, усаживаясь напротив ноя и прикладываясь к недопитому коньяку. Что-то подсказывало ему, что присутствие алкоголя в крови обязательно поможет адекватно воспринять происходящее.  
...а история оказалась стара как мир.  
Котенок был подарком от Марианна Кросса.  
И, как сказал Тики, он-то подлянку почувствовал сразу, и если бы только Аллен не находился тогда дома, унес это маленькое исчадие ада как можно дальше отсюда. За какие грехи на этот раз их наказывал бравый генерал, ной предпочел не задумываться — слишком много их накопилось. Но в том, что эта маленькая пушистость — вражеский засланец, тоже сомнений не возникало.  
Свою адскую миссию котенок начал, едва только попав в руки к Уолкеру.  
Котенка назвали Маной.  
В честь любимого покойного папочки.  
И Тики готов был поклясться, что когда "Мана" посмотрел на него своими круглыми ярко-зелеными глазами, в них не читалось ничего кроме превосходства и "на-ка-выкуси-ка".  
— И он потащил меня в магазин для животных, представляешь? Нес какую-то фигню о том, что мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, — в руках ноя неведомо как появилась новенькая бутылка, и Канда с готовностью полез за своей кружкой. – Не знаю, кто там в ответе, но пока он таскал эту мелочь на руках, словно малого ребенка, и сюсюкал с ним, именно я, как ишак, тащил на себе эти странные кормы, туалеты, игрушки и какие-то еще хреновины, о назначении которых я и задумываться не хочу. А когда пришли домой, он заставил меня полностью очистить и вымыть мою старую комнату, чтобы поселить там этого блохастого!  
Про то, что та комната уже давно не используется и служит практически кладовкой, ной благополучно забыл.  
А следом в рассказе, естественно, шли изгрызенные ботинки, подранные диваны, и нужду Мана справлял где угодно, только не там, где нужно. После одного памятного случая, Тики постоянно проверял свою обувь, прежде чем ее надеть. И Канде посоветовал делать тоже самое.  
-В чем подвох? — Юу по состоянию ноя уже догадался, что это лишь цветочки.  
И оказался прав.  
Все это Мана делал, пока Уолкер был на работе. А по возвращению домой тот заставал беснующегося Микка и образцово-показательного Ману. При шпенделе котенок вел себя идеально — ходил в туалет, где положено, когти точил только о специально отведенный для этого столбик и ел аккуратно из своей миски. И сколько бы ной не пытался убедить Аллена, что не выжил еще из ума настолько, чтобы разбрасывать кошачье де... гм... это самое по дому и самолично драть диваны, Уолкер лишь качал головой.  
-В твоей фантазии и слишком умелых руках я никогда не сомневался, — говорил ему шпендель, прекрасно зная о неприязни Тики к котенку, и уходил играться с последним.  
-Но это еще не все, — поднял палец вверх Микк и как-то слишком серьезно посмотрел на японца.  
Канда всем своим полупьяным естеством понял, что они подошли к гвоздю сегодняшнего вечера.  
-Ну?  
-Эта тварь появилась здесь полторы недели назад... — смакуя каждое слово, пробормотал ной, — и уже полторы недели у меня не было секса.  
-В смысле? — опешил Юу.  
-В прямом, — грустно улыбнулся Микк. — Увидишь, возможно, даже и сегодня.  
-А ты куда собрался? — настороженно спросил Канда, наблюдая, как ной поднимается и прячет по карманам сигареты и деньги. Обычно он любил, когда Тики сваливал куда-то и оставлял его наедине со шпенделем, но вот именно сегодня присутствие ноя в квартире было крайне желательно.  
-Погуляю... может поиграю... может побухаю... не знаю. Будет мне сюрпризом с утреца.  
На этой радостной ноте Тики Микк покинул его, оставив в одной квартире с желанным Уолкером и совсем не желанным Маной.  
Хотя была еще и Ленали. Вроде.  
Заранее решив, что общество ноя дурно на него влияет, Канда одним движением опрокинул в себя остатки коньяка и отправился штурмовать гостиную.  
Как оказалось, Ленали уже ушла и даже не попрощалась. Друг еще называется. А вот Уолкер уже благополучно задремал на том самом диване, и, что больше всего радовало, серого комка шерсти нигде не наблюдалось. Тратить время на прелюдии Канда считал ниже своего достоинства, тем более после двух недель в Индии и тех ужасов, которых наговорил ему Тики.  
Поцелуй получился жестким, властным, требовательным, руки прямым ходом забрались под рубашку, задирая ее и предоставляя доступ к любимому телу. Но Уолкер не был бы Уолкером, если мог бы просто заткнуться и сдаться на милость победителю.  
-Канда, а где Мана?  
Заткнуть недомерка хотелось довольно хорошей затрещиной, но японец остановился на проверенном поцелуе.  
-Ммпфр! — забил руками Аллен, пытаясь отодвинуть от себя Канду, но явно бесполезно.  
Рубашки уже полетели на пол, а руки колдовали над застежкой ремня шпенделевских брюк, когда где-то рядом почувствовалось стремительное движение и довольно громкое "мяу".  
Уолкер забился сильнее, но Канда остался непреклонен.  
-Мяу! — повторилось уже почти под самым ухом, и Юу все же пришлось повернуться на источник посторонних звуков.  
Он честно... честно собирался рявкнуть что-то по типу — "вали отсюда, мелочь блохастая", но стоило ему наткнуться на взгляд Маны, как все слова бросились в рассыпную...  
Вы когда-нибудь обращали внимание на эту особенность кошек? Когда они замирают и пристально-пристально смотрят на вас, будто знают все ваши секреты и грязные мыслишки? И даже повернувшись к ним спиной, чувствуешь этот обвинительно-насмешливый взгляд.  
Вот и сейчас Канда испытал нечто такое — эти немигающие ярко-зеленые глаза словно транслировали ему прямо в мозг церковные проповеди о заблудших душах и грехах прелюбодействия и содомии. А с учетом того, что Канда очень не любил, когда ему давили на мозг подобной фигней, он среагировал единственным известным ему способом — резко махнул рукой, сбрасывая серый комок шерсти на пол.  
-Канда! – закричал Аллен, отпихивая от себя прилипчивого японца. Чистой Силой причем! – Ты что творишь?!  
-Это ты что творишь?!! – не остался в долгу Юу, но Аллен уже поднял на руки Ману и принялся его гладить, что-то успокаивающе нашептывая. – Шпендель, я тебя предупреждаю…  
Аллен резко поднял голову, и Канда удивленно замолк. Последний раз такой взгляд у Уолкера был, когда тот шел убивать Графа.  
-Ты сегодня спишь на диване, Канда, — таким тоном обычно сообщают точную дату смерти. – А если я узнаю, что ты издеваешься над Маной – будешь спать там всегда. Вместе с Тики. Спокойной ночи.  
И, когда за стручком закрылась дверь их когда-то общей спальни, Юу понял три вещи: ему надо выпить, кому-нибудь врезать и обязательно, обязательно — найти Тики. Сначала он с ним выпьет, а потом набьет морду за то, что тот довел дом до такого состояния.  
Но это была программа минимум.  
В программе максимум значилось избавиться от Маны.  
Несколько суток спустя Канда понял, что легче вернуть Графа к жизни и повторно свести его в могилу, убив по ходу армию акума четвертого уровня, чем справиться с одним-единственным пушистым котенком.  
Изгрызенные ножны Мугена, клоки шерсти по всей одежде, раздражающее мяуканье круглыми сутками, про обувь лучше вообще не вспоминать… и какого черта кошке понадобилось грызть и играться с лапшой для собы, присланной Джерри из самой Франции … В общем, когда все запасы терпения и здравого смысла уже подходили к концу, и Канда всерьез подумывал зарезать котяру и Микка, который все равно давно напрашивался, взять шпенделя за шкирку и уехать куда-нибудь подальше – произошло чудо. О чуде громким голосом проорал Микк с кухни.  
-Быстрей сюда!  
-Пошел к дьяволу!  
-Не пойду я к тебе! Тут Мана горшок с цветком уронил!  
-И что?!! Мне его поздравить?!  
-Нет, — из-за дверного проема показалась лохматая голова ноя, – ты действительно тормоз. Он фикус уронил.  
«Фикус» в этом доме являлось словом ругательным, а вот самое растение оберегалось Уолкером с рвением смотрителя Британского музея, несчадно бдившего за редчайшим экспонатом. Так что сочетания «Мана» + «Фикус» оказалось достаточно, чтобы Канда все же отложил меч и полироль в сторону и прошел на кухню. И оно того стоило.  
Около окна стоял Тики, держа за хвост трепыхающегося Тимкампи, Мана забился под холодильник, а под окном бесформенной кучкой лежал фикус среди земли и осколков горшка.  
-Он его свалил, – как-то слишком радостно сообщил Тики.  
-Точно он? – Канда, как и Аллен, был прекрасно осведомлен о «любви» ноя к бедному растению.  
-И ты туда же! Вот, смотри, у меня доказательства есть.  
Тики поудобнее схватил Тимкампи и принялся тереть какое-то место за его левым крылом. Голем скривил пасть, но потом послушно раскрыл ее, и в воздухе замелькали картинки. Через несколько минут Канда был готов расцеловать Тики, но все же не сделал этого. По моральным и идейным соображениям.  
-Главное, ничего не трогай до прихода малыша, понял? – Канда согласно кивнул. – Против такого даже его слепая вера в эту блохастую дрянь дрогнет. Слышишь, серый? Сегодня тебе устроят показательную порку.  
-Мяу, — донеслось из-под холодильника.  
-Знаешь… — задумчиво протянул Канда, — иногда мне кажется, что он прекрасно понимает, о чем мы говорим…  
-Сплюнь. Его же Кросс притащил.  
Оба на какое-то время замерли, ужаснувшись открывающейся перспективе.  
-Мяу?  
Ни Микк, ни Канда ни на минуту не поверили этим сияющим, круглым и ясно-зеленым глазам, смотрящим на них с самыми чистыми намерениями. Осталось прождать всего четыре часа…  
Когда дверь в прихожей наконец-то отворилась, пропуская с уличного холода Аллена Уолкера, двое его сожителей уже стояли по стойке смирно и выжидательное смотрели на седого экзорциста.  
-Ээээ… — Аллен уже чувствовал неприятности и так и замер в скрюченной позе, не успев снять второй сапог, — что случилось?  
-Да так… — улыбнулся Микк. — У нас для тебя сюрприз. На кухне.  
-Правда?  
-Пфе, — выразил свое недовольство медлительностью шпенделя Канда и, схватив того за шиворот, поволок в направление кухни.  
-Канда!  
-Иди, любуйся на свой драгоценный фикус.  
Зашвырнув Уолкера внутрь, Канда остался ждать в дверях.  
-Чего-то он подозрительно долго молчит, — заметил подошедший к нему Тики.  
Юу ничего на это ему не ответил, но тоже удивился. А когда к ним вышел Уолкер со слезами на глазах, удивился вдвойне. Неужели стручок настолько привязан к этому растению?!  
-Это ведь Тики сделал, да? – шмыгнул носом Аллен, утирая слезы.  
-Да, – на автомате перевел стрелки Канда.  
-Эй… малыш… — на всякий случай сделал шаг назад Тики, — ты чего так расстроился-то? Все ведь поправимо.  
-Расстроился? – удивленно пробормотал Уолкер и улыбнулся. – Да я счастлив как никогда! Спасибо!!!  
Микк совершенно не понимал, с чего это так обрадовался Аллен и полез целоваться, но две недели без секса дали о себе знать – он тут же подхватил Уолкера и понес его к ближайшему дивану.  
-Вы совсем охренели?! – напомнил им о своем существовании Канда, не забыв швырнуть в ноя лампой с тумбочки.  
-Черт! Какого хрена творишь, узкоглазый?!  
-А у тебя последние мозги отшибло?!  
-Пойду я, пожалуй, – выскользнул, пользуясь моментом, Аллен из объятий ноя. – У меня сегодня тренировки были, надо бы искупаться.  
На Тики в данный момент было просто жалко смотреть – он выглядел как наркоман, у которого только что из-под носа увели последнюю дозу. После короткого обмена взглядами в гостиной возникла небольшая потасовка с участием светлых и темных сил и с вытекающими из нее последствиями.  
-Да уж, малыш нас за это по головке не погладит, — задумчиво изрек Тики, разглядывая то, что когда-то было стулом. Рядом лежали остатки письменного стола. Остатки зашевелились, и из-под них показалась голова одного очень вспыльчивого японца. – Знаешь, — продолжил Микк, стараясь не замечать занесенного над головой торшера, — мне тут интересно, а что там с фикусом? Ни за что не поверю, что малыш мог так отреагировать на гибель любимого растения…  
Канда удивленно поморгал, опустил торшер и последовал за ноем на кухню. И естественно, что на полу ничего не было – фикус вновь стоял на подоконнике, в новом горшке, с влажной от воды почвой и блестел такой поразительной зеленью, как будто только что побывал в специальном салоне красоты для домашних растений.  
Тики посмотрел на Канду.  
Канда посмотрел на Тики.  
И без слов было понятно, что никто из них этого не делал. Последние несколько часов на кухню вообще никто не заходил. А потом как-то некстати вспомнились слова о том, что Мана может их понимать. И он слишком умен и злопамятен для кошки. И он – подарок Кросса.  
…никогда еще Канде Юу и Тики Микку не было так страшно.  
…а где-то в спальне Аллена, надежно укрытые от чужих глаз, лежали рядышком Мана и Тимкампи. Золотой голем удобно устроился в лапах котенка, позволяя тому вылизывать со своих крыльев и мордочки остатки земли и клея. А Мана мурчал, радуясь, что в этой чокнутой семейке у него есть еще один верный друг и защитник.


	7. "Я знаю, что вы делаете этим вечером"

Прекрасный летний вечер. Кафе на окраине городского парка. Двое влюбленных за накрытым столом. Сильная мужская рука накрывает более хрупкую.  
Где-то совсем рядом раздается смех толпы, гуляющей по ночному парку, но они — всего лишь еще одна составляющая этой сбывшейся мечты. Ведь что может быть романтичнее позднего вечера, освещенного лишь разноцветными огнями на деревьях от гирлянд и свеч на столах? Наверное, только долгожданное чувство, что этот миг принадлежит только вам, и никто не сможет помешать…  
— Я рад, что мы наконец-то смогли выбраться и побыть только вдвоем.  
— Я тоже.  
— И в особенности, что "его" нет рядом.  
— Не будь таким суровым.  
— Но ведь это правда! Он носится с тобой, как курица с яйцом, не дает и шагу ступить без ведома. Я, конечно, понимаю, что он любит тебя, но ведь всему есть предел.  
— ...прости. Меня немного выбило из разговора при сравнении меня с яйцом. Наверное, в какой-то степени это должно быть мило, но я действительно чего-то не понимаю…  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— ...я...  
— Подожди. Дай мне сказать до конца, иначе в следующий раз не хватит духу. Я очень много думал об этом: о нас, о нас, о сражениях, о комуринах, о том, как мы пытались вбить в Комуи хоть каплю здравого смысла. Жаль, что война помешала нам в отношениях, но я...  
— Я не понимаю, к чему ты...  
— Я люблю тебя. И хочу быть единственным мужчиной в твоей жизни, поэтому... пожалуйста... Я прошу тебя ста...  
— О, привет, ребята. А вы на свидании? – разрушил романтическую атмосферу знакомый голос.  
Двое за столиком синхронно перевели взгляд на неожиданного нарушителя их спокойствия.  
— Привет, Аллен.  
— Да... Здравствуй... Аллен, — процедил Лави сквозь зубы.  
— Я смотрю, вы тут весело время проводите, — продолжал вещать Уолкер, не обратив внимания на гневные взгляды товарища. — О, пироженка, — радостно заметил он, оглядев вечно голодным взглядом стол.  
— Угощайся, Аллен, — мило прощебетала Ленали, и экзорцист поспешил воспользоваться приглашением. Лави же с грустью смотрел, как дорогущие пирожные, которыми он уже несколько месяцев надеялся побаловать девушку, исчезают в бездонном желудке их друга.  
— Мммм, как вкусно, — воскликнул Аллен, улыбаясь перепачканным в белой помадке ртом, — Тим, попробуешь?  
Книжник-младший еле сдержал судорожный стон, наблюдая, как золотой голем спланировал откуда-то сверху и, усевшись на стол, открыл зубастую пасть и схватил еще одно пирожное.  
Но подсчитать, на какую именно сумму ограбило его сегодня семейство Уолкеров, Лави не успел — на его колени внезапно запрыгнул меховой комок и, произнеся громкое "мяу", забрался с лапами на стол.  
— Мана! — радостно захлопала Ленали, а Лави напомнил себе, что убийство лучшего друга, голема и маленького котенка — не лучшее, что можно совершить на глазах у любимой девушки. Кот тем временем уже успел стащить с его тарелки кусок курицы и нагло ел, даже не удосужившись спрыгнуть обратно вниз. Лави от подобного поведения настолько прифигел, что даже и не подумал спихнуть его со своих колен.  
— Аллен, — попытался унять дергающийся глаз книжник-младший. — А ты здесь какими судьбами?  
— А! Точно! — хлопнул себя по лбу Уолкер, что-то вспомнив. — У меня же встреча назначена. Я просто шел, увидел вас и подумал, почему бы не подойти, поздороваться.  
— ... И не поиграть в саранчу…  
— Ты что-то сказал, Лави? — оторвался от третьего пирожного Аллен, но рыжий покачал головой.  
— Говорю, не опаздываешь?  
— Не знаю. Тим, — скомандовал Аллен и золотой голем, что-то пробурчав, послушно изрыгнул из своей пасти целый будильник.  
— Вааай, — заворожено протянула Ленали, а Лави почувствовал, что его подташнивает.  
— Да, похоже, что опаздываю, — Аллен с грустью протянул часы обратно Тиму, который тут же сжевал их, и поднялся из-за стола. — Ну, удачного свидания, ребятки.  
Уолкер махнул им на прощание рукой, направляясь вглубь парка, а за ним послушно побежал Мана.  
— Ленали, а разве кошки себя так ведут? — Лави недоуменно таращился им вслед, примерно догадываясь, почему Юу начинает каждый раз беситься, когда упоминают нового жителя их маленькой шведской семьи.  
— Нет, но, по-моему, это так мило… А ты ведь что-то хотел сказать мне, перед тем, как пришел Аллен.  
— Ленали, — книжник вновь взял девушку за руку, пытаясь вернуть утраченное очарование вечера. — Я очень долго собирался с мыслями и, что уж таить, со смелостью. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что ради тебя я готов свернуть горы, переплыть моря и даже отказаться от своего долга Книжника. Я очень люблю тебя, Ленали. Пожалуйста, выхо...  
— Ой! Привет, Тики.  
— И вам не кашлять, детки, — Ной обнаружился стоящим прямо рядом с их столиком. — Смотрю, у вас тут свидание.  
— Да не то, чтобы... — пробурчал Лави, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего недовольства.  
— Эй, ты чего такой хмурый? Смотри, какой сегодня потрясающий вечер, какая великолепная девушка рядом с тобой... – Тики сверкал улыбкой чеширского кота, и весь его вид так и говорил – «я знаю, что вы делаете этим вечером, и черта с два я так просто уйду». Лави уже был готов откупиться деньгами, лишь бы все сгинули с глаз долой.  
— Тики... — раскраснелась Ленали, что еще больше разозлило рыжего. А чего это Микк к его девушке подкатывает, у него же Аллен есть! И еще неизвестно, на каких правах у них там Канда живет!  
— …Ленали, не стоит он твоей красоты, — продолжал тем временем Микк и, моментально опомнившись, спросил. — Кстати о красотах, малыша моего не видели?  
— Он был здесь минут пять назад, вместе с Тимом и Маной. Ушел в ту сторону, — махнула рукой девушка.  
— Благодарствую, — Тики отвесил шутливый поклон, залпом опрокинул в себя бокал с вином, принадлежавший Лави, и удалился в указанном направлении.  
— Видимо, у них тоже свидание, — мечтательно протянула девушка, а Лави еле сдержался, чтобы не разбить ее наивную веру.  
— Ленали, надеюсь, в этот раз я все же скажу то, что собирался, — книжник-младший поднялся со своего места и, подойдя к Ли, опустился перед ней на колено. — Ленали Ли, — он вновь взял ее руки в свои, — здесь и сейчас, я прошу тебя ста...  
— Эй! — гаркнул до боли знакомый голос совсем рядом.  
— Добрый вечер, Канда!  
— Да сколько можно! — не выдержав, вскочил и заорал Лави. — Вы все сговорились что ли?!  
— Ага! Все! Где они?! – в глазах Канды явно читалась жажда убийства, а вот по внешнему виду стало ясно, что примчался он прямиком из дома: катана наголо, волосы распущены, штаны домашние, и тапки на ногах. Обычные такие. Синенькие. В которых ноги не мерзнут. И в них точно не следует выбегать на улицу, мчаться за своими неверными несколько кварталов и размахивать своей железякой. Управляющий кафе, видимо, подумал точно также и попробовал донести это до разгневанного Юу. Но когда Канда стал объяснять, где он видел этого придурка, это кафе и остальных посетителей, причем, подкрепляя свои слова Мугеном, книжник-младший решил, что все. С него достаточно.  
Лави не знал, что у них там такое произошло, и почему Канда мечет молнии, ему было на это откровенно плевать. Он любил Аллена как друга и всегда готов ему помочь, но сегодня пусть сам разбирается со своими домашними психами!  
— Они побежали туда. Если побежишь быстро, возможно еще догонишь.  
Канда коротко кивнул и сорвался с места, явно ведомый желанием кромсать всех и вся.  
— Опаздывает что ли? — удивилась девушка, а Лави тем временем поблагодарил высшие силы за ее недогадливость. Иначе бы сейчас побежала спасать шкуру Уолкера.  
— Надеюсь, что нам больше не помешают. Ленали, я хочу сделать тебе предло...  
Но в этот раз договорить коронную фразу Лави не позволила серия оглушительных взрывов там, где предположительно находилась троица чокнутых.  
— Там что-то случилось! Мы должны помочь!  
— Ничего мы не должны, это наверняка Канда буянит, — остановил вскочившую девушку Лави. — Аллен его остановит, не сомневайся.  
В подтверждение его слов по аллейке, несясь со всех ног, к ним стремительно приближался Аллен.  
— Ребята! Как хорошо, что вы еще не ушли! Там ужас что творится!  
— Думаю, с Микком и Кандой ты сам в состоянии разобраться, — уверил его Лави, настойчиво пытаясь увести любимую в другую сторону.  
— С этими — да, а что мне делать с тремя Воронами?! — не унимался Уолкер.  
— Аллен прав, мы должны им помочь! – воскликнула девушка.  
— Ну уж нет, дудки! — Лави достал свой молот и, обняв Ленали за талию, скомандовал. — Расти-расти-расти!  
Взрывы становились все чаще и ближе, два близких друга уносились все дальше в небо, а до Аллена стало медленно доходить, что он сегодня из виду что-то упустил.  
— Мне кажется, что нам все же следовало остаться и помочь, — мягко заметила Ленали, когда они оказались на приличной высоте и книжник-младший остановил рост своей Чистой Силы. Лави же, аккуратно устроил девушку на вытянувшейся рукояти и, заметив, что она дрожит от холода, накинул на нее свою куртку.  
Где-то внизу отголоском прошел очередной взрыв, и девушка обеспокоено посмотрела туда.  
— Лави, давай все же спустим...  
В этот раз Ленали не дали договорить очень приятным во всех отношениях способом – ее поцеловали.  
— Ленали, — мягко произнес Лави, отрываясь от мягких губ девушки, — выходи за меня замуж, — и вновь поцеловал.  
Когда Ленали обняла его шею и еще крепче прижала к себе, Лави понял, что получил утвердительный ответ.


	8. "Напиши мне, напиши"

От автора: Эта зарисовка должна была стать девятой, но из-за неожиданно почившей флешки (Т_Т) законная и практически написанная восьмая зарисовка бесследно почила. Поэтому — самая короткая и ничего не несущая зарисовка из всего цикла. (Хотя и в остальных смысла нет XDD)

++++++++++++++

"И сразу — малыш, какого Графа? Почему, когда я вечно прихожу домой, тебя нет? Периодически натыкаюсь на твоего психованного самурая, но он мне нафиг не сдался. Где тебя носит, радость моя?"

"А сам-то где шляешься? У меня на работе внеплановый аврал, так что дома только забегами. Не забудь полить фикус, покормить и выгулять Ману. Ничего не разбейте там с Кандой."

"У меня тоже хре... появились неотложные дела. Не могу найти свой любимый галстук с бабочками, не помнишь, где он?"

"Последний раз твой галстук я видел в прихожей. Кажется, Канда использовал его для чистки сапог. Не забудь полить фикус и выгулять Ману"

"Канда слишком усердно тренировался и разбил люстру. Это не я, малыш, честное ноевское"

"ЧТО ВЫ СДЕЛАЛИ С МОЕЙ КВАРТИРОЙ, ПРИДУРКИ?!"

"Говорю же, Канда слишком усердно тренировался. И это наша квартира, малыш. П.с. Когда я говорю наша, то имею в виду тебя и себя — узкоглазого нахлебника пора гнать в зашей"

"Я тебя на капусту порублю, патлатый. Вот только застану дома, ты у меня сразу получишь"

"Опаньки! Ты умеешь писать и читать? Поразил в самое сердце!"

"Пожалуйста, не забудьте полить фикус и покормить Ману."

"То же самое могу сказать и о тебе. Твой братец тут упомянул, что ты самый безграмотный во всей вашей долбанутой семейке, и писать тебя научили силком лишь пару лет назад. Так что не вякал бы."

"И при каких же это ты обстоятельствах беседовал с моим дорогим братцем? П.с. Малыш, мне кажется, что здесь пахнет изменой"

"Пожалуйста, не забудь полить фикус и покормить Ману."

"А он тут на днях заходил, сказал, что жаждет тебя увидеть. Очень сильно жаждет. Шпендель, какого хрена ты не появляешься дома?!"

"Я работаю. Покормите и выгуляйте фикус. Полейте Ману."

"Малыш, когда ты уже вернешься? Я соскучился."

"КАКОГО ХРЕНА НА МОЙ ФИКУС ОДЕТ ОШЕЙНИК, А МАНА НИКАК НЕ МОЖЕТ ВЫСОХНУТЬ?!"

"Ну, ты же сам просил "полить кота, выгулять фикус". Мы с Кандой с радостью разделили обязанности."

"Я ПРАКТИЧЕСКИ СПАЛ, КОГДА ПИСАЛ ЭТО! ИДИОТЫ! КОГДА УЗНАЮ, КТО ИЗ ВАС ЧУТЬ НЕ УТОПИЛ МОЕГО КОТА, СДАМ НА ОПЫТЫ КОМУИ!!!"

"Милый, куда ты дел все ножи? Я понимаю, что ты хочешь уберечь нас от взаимного убийства, но тебе не кажется, что мы и другие способы найдем?"

"ПОЛЕЙТЕ фикус. НАКОРМИТЕ кота."

"КАКОГО ЛЕШЕГО ОТ МОЕЙ КАТАНЫ ВОНЯЕТ КОЛБАСОЙ?!! НОЙ — ТЫ ТРУП!!!"

"А чего сразу я? Малыш, когда ты вернешься? Мне не хватает тебя. Уже Канда начинает казаться привлекательным... понимаешь, как мне плохо без тебя?"

"Если шпендель не находит нож, он тупо целиком жрет колбасу! Только попадись мне дома! И попробуешь еще раз ущипнуть меня за задницу, руки оторву!"

"А я застал малыша дома... как мне хорошо-то... какая ночь... завидуй, узкоглазый"

"Тики, я тебя ненавижу. У меня все болит. Полейте, накормите, выгуляйте. Себя тоже можете. Подальше от моего дома"

"Убью. Всех"

"Малыш, знаешь, я тут подумал, не возвращайся пока домой. Мы с Кандой тут немного... поспорили."

"А куда делся блохастый и фикус?! Эй, где все?! Шпендель?! Ной?!"

++++++++++++++

\- ...я не мог даже на кухню пройти, представляешь? Не знаю, как квартира все еще держится, потому что от стен там практически ничего не осталось. Я так надеялся на скорый отпуск, что поеду куда-нибудь на море, а еще лучше на необитаемый остров, расслаблюсь. А теперь весь законный отдых уйдет на восстановление квартиры. Как и все мои деньги.  
Аллен устало откинулся на стоящего позади Линка. Бывший надзиратель массажировал ему плечи, и Уолкер буквально чувствовал, как от каждого умелого движения ворона по телу разливается умиротворение и блаженство.  
Где-то внизу промурлыкал Мана — ему тоже хотелось, чтобы с ним поиграли.  
\- И когда ты планируешь вернуться?  
\- Не знаю... просто в какой-то момент понял, что если не заберу фикус и Ману — они там попадут под горячую руку этим психам...  
\- А я тебе говорил.  
\- Да знаю, знаю. Но это не так-то прос... ай!  
Линк обеспокоено заглянул в лицо внезапно зажмурившемуся Аллену.  
\- Ресница попала, — объяснил тот, не прекращая тереть глаз, но положительного эффекта от его действий не наблюдалось.  
\- Убери руки, дай я посмотрю, — ворон наклонился к юноше и осторожно открыл его глаз пальцами. Через несколько секунд сложнейшая операция была закончена, а Аллен вновь смог смотреть на мир широко открытыми глазами.  
\- Чтобы я без тебя делал!  
И конечно же Уолкер полез обниматься.  
И конечно же дверь в это момент открылась.  
И там были именно те, кого лучше бы здесь не было.  
\- Беги, — только и успел прошептать Аллен, одновременно с этим активируя Чистую Силу.  
Не предстало, конечно, старшим инспекторам выпрыгивать из окна четвертого этажа, но ситуации бывают разными. А вот Канда и Микк не меняются никогда.


	9. "В ритме вальса"

-Раз-два-три, раз-два-три...  
Тики чуть остановился, прислушиваясь и одновременно снимая плащ, но слух вроде как его не подвел.  
-Раз-два-три, раз-два-три...  
Что за нафиг?  
В центре зала, вытянув руки вперед, в неком подобии вальса кружился Аллен. Вся мебель предусмотрительно была отодвинута к стенам, но Уолкеру все равно это особо не помогало. Тики прислонился к стене, наблюдая, как юноша сосредоточенно считает шаги, спотыкается и, выругавшись сквозь зубы, вновь пытается танцевать.  
\- Раз-два-три, раз-два... черт! - нет, танцы - это явно не его стихия.  
\- Ты все неправильно делаешь, - ной все же решил сжалиться и, в несколько широких шагов подбежав к Аллену, схватил его за талию и прижал к себе. - Давай, покажу как надо.  
\- Мпфх! - запыхтел Аллен, пытаясь высвободиться из стального захвата, но Микка уже несло. Во всех смыслах.  
Танец получился довольно странным, так как вся инициатива исходила лишь от одного человека, а второй болтался тряпичной куклой и не прекращал попыток вырваться.  
\- Движения должны быть плавными, и в то же время быстрыми, держись ритма, помни о личном пространстве... - вещал ной, продолжая нарезать круги по залу.  
\- Да я даже на ногах не стою!!!  
Микк на мгновение замер и перевел взгляд вниз.  
\- О-па... я забыл, что ты у нас такой мелкий, - на самом деле юноша заметно подрос с первого дня их встречи, но в сравнении с Микком значительно уступал в росте. И сейчас ноги Аллена действительно еле доставали до пола. - Но это нам не помешает.  
\- Немедленно прекрати!  
\- Зачем? Мне и так нравится, - улыбнулся ной и продолжил кружить экзорциста по только ему ведомой траектории.  
\- У меня голова кружится!  
\- Так даже лучше, меньше сопротивляться будешь.  
\- Меня сейчас вырвет!  
\- Чем? Ты еще вчера вечером сожрал все, что только можно было. А продукты я только купил.  
\- Тогда жрать хочу! - в подтверждение его слов желудок жалобно заурчал, вызывая свой протест на происходящее безобразие.  
\- Сначала танцы, малыш, а потом уж все остальное!  
Но долго так в любом случае продолжаться не могло - и, крутанув последний раз Аллена до полного дисбаланса с внешним миром, Микк отшвырнул любимого малыша на диван, и сам навалился сверху.  
\- Так на чем мы там остановились...? - ласково промурлыкал он, выцеловывая длинную тонкую шейку и спускаясь ниже.  
\- Это уже никаким танцем не пахнет! Пусти!  
\- Это танец любви, малыш, так что молчи и наслаждайся!  
Наслаждаться происходящим Аллен явно не собирался. Любая попытка вырваться заранее была обречена на провал, но Уолкеры так просто не сдаются! Не девичью честь, так хоть гордость...! Хотя, хрен с ней, с гордостью... Право хозяина! Во! Он должен показать, кто хозяин в доме!  
Тем временем Микк уже успел расстегнуть рубашку юноши, явно нацелившись стащить и то, что находится ниже пояса, и ничто его уже не могло остановить. Малыш повырывается и затихнет, проходили. Всего-то надо поцеловать в ключицу, укусить за ушко - и становится как шелковый!  
Самурай припрется не раньше вечера, так что и здесь все прекрасно. А что до постоянных попыток Уолкера доказать, кто является настоящим альфа-самцом в этой квартире... Ведь и так все ясно! Это...  
Ам.  
\- Ай! Твою мать! Чтоб тебя Графу на шляпу пустили, тварь блохастая!  
Ной пулей вскочил с дивана и запрыгал по комнате, яростно пытаясь сбросить со своей ноги вцепившегося в нее мертвой хваткой Ману. Подросший комок шерсти, судя по не менее злобному шипению, имел свои виды на то, кто в этом доме хозяин. И уж явно это не всякие извращенцы с нахальными улыбочками.  
\- Отпусти, кому сказал!  
\- Тики, осторожно! Не навреди ему! - Уолкер тут же вскочил следом, пытаясь хоть как-то справиться с ситуацией, но ничего, кроме крика на ум не приходило. - Мана! Выплюнь каку!  
\- Это я что ли "кака"?  
\- Ты не "кака", ты идиот!  
\- Сними его с меня!  
\- Тогда прекрати скакать как полоумный!  
\- Так я еще и полоумный?!  
И неизвестно, чем бы закончился этот театр абсурда, если бы минут через пять Тики не вспомнил, что он ной. И его способностей еще никто не отменял. Да и зубы у Маны не из Чистой Силы сделаны (хотя с подарка Кросса станется), так что четвероногий с легкостью прошел сквозь ставшей неосязаемой ногу и плавно приземлился на пол. Аллен тут же подскочил к нему, проверяя все ли в порядке, пока Микк с разодранной ногой доковылял до дивана и совсем не грациозно плюхнулся на него. Можно было стонать сколько угодно, возмущаться, даже поорать - но внимание Уолкера в данный момент принадлежало только коту, ставшему в мгновение ока шелковым. И это бесило даже больше, когда обществом экзорциста полностью завладевал один хвостатый мечник. Тому, если что, и врезать потом по морде можно. А этому...  
\- я вообще-то пострадал! - Микку совсем не нравилось, что на него не обращают никакого внимания.  
\- Сам виноват, - спокойно парировал Аллен, продолжаю сюсюкаться с котом.  
\- В том, что настаивал на супружеских обязанностях?  
На "супружеских обязанностях" юноша подавился воздухом и посмотрел на ноя таким взглядом, после которого обычно начинают убивать близлежащими предметами. А в том, что малыш и шкаф одной рукой, если захочет, поднимет, Тики не сомневался ни секунды. Но решил наглеть и дальше.  
\- Он мне всю ногу изодрал до крови между прочим! Надо прививку от бешенства делать! И его усыпить!  
\- Так... - Аллен поднялся, держа на руках мурлыкающего Ману, и холодно, чеканя, произнес, - во-первых, прививку от бешенства тебе следовало сделать, еще когда в тебе ноевская сущность проснулась. И потом повторять по несколько раз в год. Во-вторых, увижу на Мане хоть царапину, собственноручно усыплю. Тебя.  
И только когда за малышом с грохотом захлопнулась дверь, ведущая в их общую спальню, Тики задумался о том, что где-то он все же напортачил. И что секса ему сегодня точно не обломится.  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
История повторялась с завидном постоянством.  
\- И что ты натворил сегодня? Мелкий, кстати, прибьет за фикус.  
\- Плевать, - обреченно процедил Микк, покрывая зеленые листья очередной порцией пепла.  
Канды привычно "цыкнул" и устроился напротив, осматривая джентльменский набор ноя в периоды особых депрессий - гора бухла, сигарет и захламленный кухонный стол. Фикус же на подоконнике был покрыт пеплом на манер снега.  
\- Как все серьезно... приперся пьяным? Приставал к мелкому на глазах у посторонних? Зажал последнюю печенюшку? Дал пинка Мане? - при звуках ненавистного имени ной злобно зыркнул на Канду. - Понятно. Опять этот котяра. Что на этот раз?  
В обычной ситуации Микк ни за что бы не стал изливать душу и плакаться... Тем более Канде... Но выпитого им оказалось вполне достаточно для подобных излияний.  
\- Наше седовласое чудо с какого-то перепугу решило учиться вальсу. Я изъявил желание помочь ему в этом деле...  
\- И естественно завалил при этом, - ехидно добавил Канда.  
\- Как будто, окажись на моем месте, ты бы не попытался.  
\- Во-первых, я в любом случае не оказался на твоем месте - я никогда не танцевал и танцевать не собираюсь. Во-вторых...  
\- Ага, знаю, - мрачно перебил его Тики, - если ты захочешь завалить малыша, просто треснешь ему по башке и утащишь в спальню. Неандертальская романтика, чтоб ее...  
\- Давно не прилетало? - как можно спокойнее поинтересовался Канда, призвав всю свою выдержку, чтобы не запустить тем самым захламленным кухонным столом в этого... этого!  
Микк тоже всерьез задумался - а не закончить ли этот поистине хреновый вечер отличной разминкой для души и тела? Ведь что может быть слаще, чем набить морду этому узгоглазаму вырод... соседу... Понимания от него все равно не добьешься, так что...  
Нащупав под ногой пустую бутылку, Тики поднял ее и подбросил в воздухе, прикидывая, под каким углом лучше бить. Японец же с холодным спокойствием следил за его действиями. И вот, когда Микк уже подошел к нему и занес бутылку над головой, отвечая бешеным оскалом на презрительный взгляд, случилось это...  
\- Слышал? - лаконично поинтересовался экзорцист.  
\- Еще как, - подтвердил ной.  
Бутылка была уже забыта, как и причины, побудившие ее взять. Аккуратно преодолев коридор, попутно раздавая друг другу тычки и ставя подножки, эти двое все-таки доползли до входа в гостиную.  
\- ...да, конечно! Да, ха-ха-ха! - вновь звонко рассмеялся Уолкер. - Ты меня здорово выручишь! Я пытался сказать Линку, что мне нет никакого смысла идти на этот прием, но он уперся... И добавил, чтобы я в срочном порядке научился танцевать, представляешь? Ага. И я о том же. Ленали в городе нет, так что я в полной жопе. Ага, с этими двумя я всегда там. В общем, как придет Лоу Фа, пусть мне перезвонит, она меня очень выручит!  
Без лишних слов Микк схватил готовящегося пойти и крушить японца за отворот рубашки и втащил обратно в кухню. После короткой потасовки ной получил по почкам, а японец пытался вправить вывихнутую руку. Несколько минут прошли в абсолютной тишине, если не считать скрежета зубов и тихого шороха стряхиваемого пепела.  
\- И какого? - все же поинтересовался Канда, когда его уже достало наблюдать за картиной "ной глубокодумающий".  
\- Думаю.  
\- Ты и такое умеешь?  
\- Щас договоришься, сам будешь это дерьмо расхлебывать, - практически беззлобно выплюнул Тики. Практически.  
Канда по обыкновению хотел возмутиться и положить начало старому-доброму скандалу, но проверенная годами интуиция подсказывала ему, что вот именно сейчас стоит заткнуться и предоставить разруливать все ною - тот, как показывала практика, мог углядеть то, что японцу дано не было.  
Когда листья фикуса уже начали гнуться под тяжестью лежащего на них пепла, Микк все же решился изложить план дальнейших действий. И Канде, как и ожидалось, он совсем не понравился.  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
\- А может все же не надо? - совсем уж жалобно пискнул Аллен и попытался сделать шаг назад.  
\- Надо, малыш, надо, - вздохнул Тики, а Канда резким движением прижал седовласого парня ближе к себе. - И положи руку ему на талию, не бойся, не укусит.  
\- Конечно! - вскрикнул Аллен. - Канда не кусается, он сразу бьет!  
\- Сейчас договоришься, - последовал подзатыльник от вышеупомянутого японца.  
\- Вот видишь!  
\- Так, заткнулись оба. Я ставлю музыку и мы начинаем с начала. Постарайтесь продержаться хотя бы минуту и ничего не сшибить.  
\- А может я все же позвоню Лоу Фа... - предпринял последнюю попытку Уолкер, явно не желая видеть в качестве своей "дамы" Канду Юу. Последний тоже не горел желанием исполнять эту роль, но, как резонно заметил Микк, партнерша, которая выше тебя всего на голову - это не так страшно, как было бы, если на две. В общем, ной просто физически на "даму" не подходил, а отпускать шпенделя к по уши влюбленной в него девушке... тут оба ревнивца оказались на редкость солидарны.  
Научить Канду танцевать оказалось на редкость легко - этот засранец схватывал все на лету и даже в таких неподходящих условиях, как тесная полуразрушенная кухня. А вот убедить его в необходимости подобного маразма оказалось намного труднее. Он кричал, плевался, пускал в ход весь свой матерный запас и близлежащие предметы, даже пообещал, что скорее самолично переломает мелкому ноги и избавит его от необходимости переться на этот тупой прием, чем будет его "дамой". Пусть даже только на время репетиций! На что Микк резонно заметил, что если Канда хочет убраться навсегда из квартиры и жизни Уолкера, то можно найти и более легкие способы.  
\- Итак, приготовились... И, в ритме вальса! И раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три... Канда, меньше напора, вести должен малыш, ты все-таки "дама"! Раз-два-три, раз-два-три... Прокрутка под рукой - это не сигнал к подсечке! Тебя в какой подворотне воспитывали?! Раз-два-три, фуете... "фуете" это не сигнал бить под дых! Раз-два... Канда, убери "это" со своего лица, ты не с акума сражаешься! Раз... Малыш, "кавалер" не должен бить свою "даму" по ногам!  
\- Я случайно!  
\- Три раза и потом еще по голени? За идиота меня держишь, мелкий?  
\- Отвечать обязательно?  
\- Так! - подзатыльники получили уже оба от нависшего над ними Микка. - Думаю, что всем нам хочется закончить с этим как можно быстрее, так что первый берет себя в руки и затыкает рот, а второй берет себя в руки и включает мозг. Понятно?  
\- Может, все же Лоу... - договорить Уолкеру пошел яростные взгляды двух пар глаз. - Понял, молчу.  
Через часа два наметились кое-какие успехи - Уолкер чувствовал себя уже намного увереннее и даже практически не наступал на ноги своей "партнерше". По крайней мере, умышленно. А после того, как Тики что-то шепнул ему на ухо, в миг повеселел и уверенно стал вести упирающегося мечника. Канда попытался выяснить, что же послужило таким отличным стимулом к обучению, но Аллен в ответ потребовал подробности о том, где, с кем и при каких условиях тот научился так здорово танцевать. Юу на это издал спасительное "Тц", а Микк отвел взгляд - о произошедшем на кухне они клятвенно пообещали забыть, будто ничего и не произошло.  
Следующий день прошел в похожем ключе - репетиция, перекус, репетиция, перекус, репетиция, обязательный легкий мордобой, перекус, репетиция.  
И следующий.  
И еще один.  
А потом Уолкер пошел на тот самый злополучный прием.  
И уже на следующее утро почтовый ящик ломился от открыток и писем с признаниями в дружбе\любви\вечном восхищении от поклонников обоих полов. И возрастов.  
\- Надо было все же сломать ему ноги, - мрачно заметил через неделю Канда, а Микк молча подбросил в камин пачку новых писем и поковырял их кочергой.  
...над маленькой квартиркой в центре Лондона вновь сгустились тучи.


	10. "Почитаем?"

-Доброе утро, мистер Уолкер, присаживайтесь.  
\- Д-да... спасибо.  
\- Итак, перейдем сразу к делу. При поступлении на службу Вам, мистер Уолкер, была выделена личная жилплощадь в центре Лондона. Со всеми данными по ней можно ознакомиться в этом документе. Не считаю нужным сейчас тратить время на то, что вы и так прекрасно знаете. Я права, мистер Уолкер?  
\- Да, мэм.  
\- Тогда продолжим. Семнадцатого октября этого года на Вас получена жалоба от домовладельца, цитирую, "достали нах, сил терпеть больше нет, выселяйте их к лешему".  
\- Эммм....  
\- Могу ли я узнать, почему в жалобе употреблено местоимение "их"?  
\- Ну... эммм... со мной живет фикус... и кот...  
\- Продолжайте, мистер Уолкер, я внимательно слушаю.  
\- ... и еще бывший ной Тики Микк...  
\- И?  
\- ...и экзорцист Канда Юу...  
\- Еще кто-нибудь?  
\- Ну, учитель, то есть, генерал Кросс, раза два в год заглядывает, но на этом все.  
\- Теперь попрошу поподробнее, мистер Уолкер. Как долго с вами живут эти двое?  
\- Тики Микк почти три года, Канда Юу практически год.  
\- Какова причина их присутствия в вверенной Вам жилплощади на протяжение столь долгого времени?  
\- ...опаньки... так вы не в курсе...  
\- В курсе чего я должна быть, мистер Уолкер?  
\- Ничего! Тики Микк живет на правах... дальнего родственника... да простит меня Мана...  
\- Насколько мне известно, Ваш "дальний родственник" во время Святой войны был на стороне Графа.  
\- Да, мэм. Но перешел на нашу сторону и способствовал нашей победе!  
\- Другими словами, сейчас Тики Микк находится на Вашем попечении?  
\- Нууу... можно и так сказать...  
\- Хочу напомнить, что квартира была предоставлена только в Ваше распоряжение. Для того, чтобы поселить там кого-то еще, нужно разрешение одного из инспекторов, иначе Вы лишитесь квартиры. Оно у Вас есть?  
\- ...ежкин ж кот...  
\- Простите, Вы что-то сказали?  
\- Линк! Инспектор Говард Линк все оформил!  
\- Хорошо, я проверю. Идем дальше. С бывшим ноем все ясно. С какой целью у Вас поселился экзорцист Канда Юу?  
\- ...добить меня?  
\- Повторите погромче, Вас опять не слышно.  
\- Канда Юу поселился как друг и коллега. Для обмена опытом.  
\- Опытом?  
\- Ну... да... типо того...  
\- Разрешение на него, как я понимаю, писал тоже инспектор Говард Линк?  
\- Д-да...  
\- Хорошо. Следующее, на что я хотела бы получить ответ - почему на вас была написана жалоба. Вы сильно шумите?  
\- Нууу... бывает.  
\- В чем это выражается?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Что именно из ваших действий, пока вы находитесь дома, вызывает шум, мешающий остальным жильцам?  
\- ...затрудняюсь ответить.  
\- Хорошо, тогда попробуем по-другому. Расскажите мне, как протекает ваш совместный день.  
\- Эммм... ну, я просыпаюсь, долго просыпаюсь, пинаю Тики... ой.  
\- Тики Микка? Вы спите в одной кровати?  
\- У него своя комната была... Есть! Честно! Просто мы иногда... зачитываемся... до поздна зачитываемся, и как-то так получается.  
\- Так вы любите читать, мистер Уолкер?  
\- Да не особо... но Тики любит. Очень! Со мной...  
\- Хорошо, что происходит дальше?  
\- Нууу... мы с ним долго спорим...  
\- Что обычно служит предметом ваших утренних споров?  
\- Эм... Обычно Тики настаивает, что хочет еще немного с утра почитать со мной, а я посыла... выражаю ему свое несогласие.  
\- Честно говоря, я удивлена, что Тики Микк так сильно увлечен литературой. Я слышала о нем, как о красивом, но абсолютно безграмотном человеке.  
\- Ага. Увлечен он пипец как. Я потом спину разогнуть не могу. Ой...  
\- При чем тут спина, мистер Уолкер?  
\- Ну знаете, долгое чтение, одна и та же поза... хотя какая к Графу одна, это же Тики...  
\- Итак, как я поняла, ваше утро начинается со споров по поводу чтения. Эти споры проходят довольно громко?  
\- Нет, что Вы! Пока мы случайно Канду не разбудим, у нас все тихо- мирно.  
\- У него такой чуткий слух?  
\- Ну, когда двое выясняют отношения у тебя над ухом... Ой.  
\- Канда Юу тоже спит с вами в одной кровати?!  
\- Его кровать просто сломалась... недавно, да. А моя достаточно вместительная! Нам, тем более, не привыкать вместе спать - во время войны постоянно в одноместных номерах приходилось ютиться. Да и холодно сейчас.  
\- ...звучит вполне логично. Итак, Канда Юу просыпается, что дальше?  
\- Они спорят с Тики. Громко спорят.  
\- И о чем же?  
\- ...а можно опустить эту тему?  
\- Нельзя.  
\- ...обычно они спорят... на тему того... кто именно будет утром со мной читать...  
\- Признать честно, я удивлена такой тягой к чтению. Тем более у Канды. Во время моей работы личным секретарем смотрителя, мне довелось общаться с ним... И чтобы такой человек оказался фанатом чтения...  
\- Еще каким фанатом... Я бы даже сказал - задротом.  
\- Давайте не отвлекаться от Вашего рассказа, мистер Уолкер. Тики Микк и Канда Юу спорят - а чем заняты Вы?  
\- Убегаю от греха подальше.  
\- Почему?  
\- Чтение на троих с утра пораньше... Не. Не мое.  
\- А вы производите много шума, когда... читаете втроем? Даже просто представить себе подобную ситуацию сложно... Вам нездоровится, мистер Уолкер? У Вас лицо вдруг стало красным.  
\- Д-дааа... есть такое... может, оставим эту тему и пойдем дальше?  
\- Хорошо. Чем Вы обычно занимаетесь дома весь день?  
\- Если я не на работе?  
\- Если Вы не на работе.  
\- Убираюсь, поливаю и чищу фикус, кормлю и выгуливаю кота, отбиваюсь от Тики и Канды, разбираюсь в долгах учителя, тренируюсь…  
\- Остановитесь, мистер Уолкер. Что там было с отбиванием?  
\- А долги, которые учитель до сих пор на меня вешает, значит, побоку?  
\- На долги Кросса жалоб не поступало, так что не отвлекайтесь, я Вас внимательно слушаю.  
\- Нуу… эмм.. если я дома… и Тики с Кандой тоже дома… они каждый стараются завладеть моим вниманием…  
\- Дайте угадаю… для совместного чтения?  
\- …ага.  
\- По-моему, Вам сильно нездоровится – Вы уже весь красный, мистер Уолкер.  
\- Можно, я пойду?  
\- Сидеть. Пока я все не выясню, Вы никуда не пойдете. Тут, между прочим, решается судьба вашей квартиры.  
\- Намекаете, что я могу стать бездомным?  
\- Даже прямым текстом говорю. Сейчас я хотела бы поподробнее узнать о ваших «отбиваниях» и почему Тики Микк и Канда Юу так заинтересованы в совместном чтении с Вами.  
\- …это трудно объяснить…  
\- А Вы постарайтесь. Никогда не думала, что совместное чтение может быть настолько увлекательным. Возможно, я тоже захочу попробовать что-нибудь почитать с Вами. Мистер Уолкер! Вы в порядке? Не ушиблись?  
\- Н-нет… я в норме…  
\- Вы так резко свалились со стула… похоже, Вам действительно плохо.  
\- Очень плохо! Можно, мы перенесем эту беседу? Пожалуйста…  
\- …хорошо. Сейчас идите, проверьте здоровье, а завтра я Вас жду для продолжения беседы.  
\- Обязательно!!!

*несколькими минутами и этажами позже*

\- Лиииинк!  
\- Уолкер, закрой дверь и сядь.  
\- Эм. Что это с тобой? Еще обед не наступил, чтобы такое выражение лица делать.  
\- Ты садись, садись…  
\- Ну. Сел. Дальше что?  
\- У меня к тебе деловое предложение.  
\- Какое? Эй! Ты чего так близко наклонился? Господин Ворон, Вы меня реально пугаете. Чего тебе надо?  
\- …почитаем?  
\- …  
\- …  
\- №%;:%;?:***:;%?»№»*:*(%?::%?*%:! ЛИНК! ХВАТИТ РЖАТЬ!!!  
\- Видел бы сейчас свое лицо, Уолкер. Это просто нечто.  
\- Хватит ржать!!!  
\- Прости, это выше моих сил. Я пока запись Тима слушал, чуть со смеху не лопнул. Ты действительно думаешь, что Бриджит Фай не поймет, что у вас там за «литературный кружок»?  
\- Тим! Предатель! Вот ты куда смылся… ЛИНК, ХВАТИТ РЖАТЬ! Что я еще мог сказать?!  
\- Что у вас там шведская садо-мазо семья с котом за главного?  
\- Не смешно!  
\- Да, прости, забыл. Главный у вас там фикус.  
\- ЛИНК!  
\- Вот, забирай разрешения на своих психов.  
\- …когда ты?  
\- Сразу же, как они к тебе заселились. В отличие от некоторых, я устав читаю, а не складываю в стопочку, подпирающую сломанную дверцу шкафа.  
\- Я же сказал, что починю и разберу!  
\- Пять лет назад, да. Надеюсь, что в «чтении» ты не такой же скоростной.  
\- ЛИНК! Может хватит уже?!  
\- И не надейся. В общем, можешь отнести эти бумаги, хотя смысла в этом ноль.  
\- Ась?  
\- Идите, идите, мистер Уолкер.  
\- Договаривай уже!  
\- Идите, мистер Уолкер, к себе в кабинет и будет Вам сюрприз.  
\- …и почему мне это уже не нравится…

Сомнения Уолкера подтвердились, стоило ему зайти в свой личный кабинет и увидеть смущенно-виноватые моськи сожителей. Вернее, Канда был все так же угрюм и злобен как и всегда, но одно то, что он держал на руках Ману, и тот даже не вырывался… в общем, это было нереально странно…  
А в руках у Тики фикус.  
Целый.  
Если сейчас из-за угла выпрыгнет Кросс и самолично заберет все свои счета, Уолкер уже не удивится.  
\- И что здесь происходит? – как можно деликатнее поинтересовался Аллен, пытаясь унять нервно дергающийся глаз.  
«Коллеги по литературному клубу» синхронно посмотрели друг на друга и так же синхронно отвели глаза.  
\- Понимаешь… малыш, - все же заговорил Тики, - у нас тут проблемка вышла… мы лишились крыши над головой.  
\- Ага… - Уолкер непонимающе обвел взглядом нескромный пожитки из дома, расставленные по всему кабинету. – Я уже получил все необходимые бумаги, завтра постараюсь окончательно с этим разобраться. Так что как всегда купим несколько бутылок вина, отдадим домовладельцу, пообещаем не шуме…  
\- Шпендель, ты не допер. Мы реально лишились крыши над головой.  
\- Ась?  
Тики снова прокашлялся и, поставив фикус на стол, подошел к Аллену.  
\- Наш недалекий самурай пытается донести до тебя, что… мы… как бы это сказать… ну… в общем так получилось… что мы случайно… эмм… понимаешь… блохастый опять напрудил ему в ботинки… Канда вспылил… чайник опрокинулся… я тоже вспылил… стол оказался прочным… а потом был шланг от душа… Ленали не вовремя позвонила… еще кочерга застряла в камине… и вилки действительно оказались опасным оружием… со шторами вообще запутанная история… да и фикус над нами ржал… а еще катана, оказывается, может застрять в холодильнике… и диван у нас раскладной…  
\- Короче, - Канда отпихнул его и невозмутимо впихнул в руки кота, - крыши реально не стало. У дома. Вообще.  
…Аллен даже не стал орать на них.  
…и в истерике биться тоже не стал.  
Он просто развернулся, вышел из кабинета и пошел к Линку.  
Читать.  
Устав.  
Чтобы знать, посадят ли его за намеренное убийство или в данном случае даже дадут премию.


	11. "Вали домой, Уолкер"

Ну, допустим.  
Возможно...  
В каком-то роде...  
Возможно Аллен сам был виноват в случившемся.  
Немного.  
Совсем капельку.  
Капелюшечку...  
Он всегда старался быть хорошим мальчиком, хоть превращение приемного отца в акума, чужая кровь на руках и самопознание себя как члена семьи Ноя явно навсегда закрыли для него врата рая. На такие формальности как активная тяга к мошенничеству, содомии, педофилии - причем с Кандой еще непонятно с чьей именно стороны, и якобы инцеста... со стороны Тикки... в общем... Аллен тактично про них забывал. Он бы с радостью забыл вообще о существовании семейства Камелот и всех к ней прилагающихся, но в данном случае поговорка "и из-под земли достанут" была совсем не метафорической. Черный Орден ангельскими наклонностями тоже не блистал, к слову, но не Уолкеру на это сетовать - сам не лучше.  
В общем, Аллен прекрасно осознавал, что облажался по всем статьям. Но ради Комурина 3000, это же Канда и Тикки! Как можно отказаться от них?! Что по отдельности, так и вместе?!  
Да, Аллен впервые пошел на поводу у собственных чувств, когда порвал с Кандой.  
Да, второй раз - когда официально сошелся с Тикки.  
И как контрольный удар - образование шведской семьи, опять же, с Кандой.  
Ну кто в здравом уме и твердой памяти сможет указать на дверь "таким" представителям рода человеческого? Конечно, у Аллена, спасибо Неа, ни здравого ума, ни твердой памяти не наблюдалось, но не в этом суть. После всего, через что он прошел во время так называемой "Святой" войны, ему захотелось обычного человеческого комфорта. Работа, если забить на обязательную бумажную волокиту, доставляла удовольствие. Квартира в центре Лондона, пока еще была в наличии, доставляла удовольствие. Тикки... тут без комментариев. Кем являлся - то и доставлял.  
Аллену чертовски нравилось проводить с ним время - разговаривать, играть, шляться по злачным местам и естественно, заниматься "тем самым". В общем, с Тикки ему действительно было хорошо.  
Канде же досталась честь являться первой, ответной, но недолгой любовью. И даже спустя многие годы Аллен не мог объяснить, почему рядом с этим японцем с дурным характером у него начисто отшибает мозги. Вследствие чего страдают не только нервы, но и гордость с телом. И этому Аллен сопротивляться тоже не мог.  
Естественно, поначалу Аллен был зол, смущен и ошарашен тем фактом, что Канду ему практически навязали. Постоянные разборки в доме на тему того, кто же является альфа-самцом, между Тикки и Кандой сильно выматывали.  
Но Аллен приспособился.  
Научился маневрировать.  
И даже манипулировать.  
И вполне возможно, что он немного... перегнул палку.  
...  
...  
Ну не могли же Тикки и Канда запасть друг на друга!!! Что это за бред вообще такой?!

\- Тикки, - Аллен прислонился к дверному косяку, как бы не замечая, что пуговиц на рубашке расстегнуто чуть больше, чем дозволяют нравственные нормы. - А я новую колоду карт купил, коллекционную, не крапленую. Может, опробуем? Только ты и я...  
\- Прости, малыш, мы с Кандой договорились встретиться в одном баре, и я уже жутко опаздываю, - ной подошел к Уолкеру и щелкнул того по носу. - А мы ведь знаем, чем чревато сердить нашу принцессу.  
И подмигнул еще, зараза такая!

Может, это какое-то неведомое зелье из недр научного отдела ЧО? Аллен уже полгода, как там не появлялся, Канда месяца три где-то, но ведь там есть Комуи! А Смотритель все еще держит обиду на Уолкера за то, что тот покрывал его обожаемую сестренку и "рыжего парнокопытного"! Пусть и дал под общественным напором согласие на их свадьбу, но обиды и планов мести никто не отменял!

\- Канда, - Аллен заполз к нему под одеяло, памятуя, что их штатный суровый воин совсем не против утренних обнимашек. - А давай с тобой попробуем то... ну то самое... что ты давно уже хотел попробовать. Я созрел и полностью готов, - и потерся носом о соблазнительно выглядывающее из-под одеяла плечо.  
...а вот к тому, что его выпихнут пинком из кровати, Аллен оказался не готов.

Подобная фигня продолжалась уже около двух недель, и Уолкер совершенно не представлял, что же ему делать. Поплакаться Тимкампи он не мог чисто из чувства самосохранения. Верный, только до конца не понятно кому, голем сразу же полетел бы передавать его слова Кроссу. А далее - приезд Кросса, массовый разнос, и прощай хрупкое душевное равновесие. Причем, больше всех пострадал бы сам Аллен. Да и новенькую квартиру Канды, в которую они только-только заселились, было банально жаль. Лави и Ленали тоже отпадали - пока шла подготовка к свадьбе, этих двоих вообще лучше было не трогать. Одним неосторожным словом милейшая Линали Ли превращалась в гарпию из древних легенд. В кого превращался Лави, Аллен так и не понял, но явно какую-то творюшку под стать будущей жены. Известную поговорку про супругов они даже до официальной свадьбы выполняли на все сто. Научный отдел не рассматривался по причине наличия там Джонни. Как только до ушей Гилла дойдет плачевное душевное состояние Аллена Уолкера, тот поднимет всех и вся на ноги, устроит вечеринку "в поддержку", растрезвоня тем самым абсолютно ВСЕМ, что же происходит в личной жизни бывшего самого юного генерала ЧО. И все, конечно, только из благих побуждений. Аллен любил Джонни, но... на расстоянии. Особенно от своих личной жизни. Прецеденты уже были, особенно в первый год совместной жизни с Тикки.  
В итоге, оставался только один вариант. Зато проверенный! Уж этот-то человек точно выслушает, поймет и поможет! Так Аллен примерно и думал до тех пор, пока на радостное:  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь!  
Не раздалось в ответ:  
\- Пошел вон отсюда.  
Чтобы его слова казались более убедительным, Линк еще и дверью перед самым носом Уолкера хлопнул.  
Аллен удивленно проморгался, но отступать было не в его стиле.  
\- Линк! Мне действительно!...  
\- Вали домой, Уолкер, - либо это раннеутренние глюки, либо инспектор действительно на него шипел из-за закрытой двери. - Я сотню раз тебе повторял, что не собираюсь вмешиваться в твои семейные дрязги!  
На какое-то время Аллен даже забыл как дышать.  
\- Они мне не семья! - возмутился он, на что дверь отворилась на расстояние натянутой цепочки, и в образовавшемся проеме нарисовался крайне недовольное лицо Говарда Линка.  
\- Ты живешь с ними на одной жил-площади уже несколько лет. Делишь вместе быт, финансы и личное пространство. Это я сейчас так тонко намекнул про постель, если ты не понял. И еще я тактично не буду лезть в ваши родственные связи с Микком - там сплошные дебри, а с утра голова, уж прости меня, не так хорошо варит. Кем тебе Канда приходится - уж сам, будь так добр, разберись. Но для всего Черного Ордена, семьи Ноя, Центра, хоть последний и делает усиленный вид, что вовсе не интересуется твоей нынешней жизнью, вы чокнутая семейка не пойми кого. Так что подбери сопли и иди уже сам разберись со своими домочадцами!  
По завершении пламенной речи Аллен даже пристыдился. И того, что приперся рано утром к Линку, и того, что просто приперся к нему. Ровно до момента, как позади Линка не раздалось недовольное:  
\- Говард, чего ты там застрял?  
\- Я проголодалась, меня кто-нибудь уже накормит?  
Линк загораживал собой весь проем, но голоса Аллен узнал и без визуального подтверждения.  
\- Вот только попробуй что-нибудь сказать, - моментально пригрозил ему Линк, едва только на мордашке бывшего подопечного расцвела до неприличия довольная улыбка.  
Дверь очень быстро отворилась, пропуская инспектора на улицу, и затворена за ним, дабы Аллен не глазел куда не надо. Ярко-желтый халат в голубые вензеля смотрелся слишком вызывающе для одного из самых благопристойных районов Лондона, так что Говард на всякий случай проверил наличие бабушек-соседок.  
\- Быстро - что у вас там на этот раз стряслось? - ввязываться во все это все еще не хотелось, но желание отделаться от Уолкера оказалось сильнее. Да и взгляд побитого щенка из арсенала бывшего подопечного никуда не исчезал.  
Аллен тоже не стал терять времени и быстро пересказал события последних дней. Не забыв упомянуть, что несколько раз замечал, как Тикки запирался вместе с Кандой в ванной, как Канда готовил для Тикки его любимые блюда из рыбы, а несколько раз они и вовсе сидели на диване, рядом, и Микк что-то доверительно шептал на ухо Канде. Его Микк шептал что-то его Канде! И последний вовсе не пытался выразить хоть какое-то несогласие с вторжением в личное пространство! Они вообще словно Аллена не замечали!  
Линк внимательно все выслушал, хмыкнул и объяснил, как ситуацию исправить. И чем дольше он говорил, тем сильнее Уолкер краснел. В сочетании с седыми волосами это дало непередаваемый эффект заснеженной морковки.  
\- Я на такое не пойду! - все-таки выдавил он из себя, стараясь не сорваться на возмущенный писк.  
\- Тебе нужен был совет - я его дал. С этим на сегодня прощаемся, - так же улыбаясь ответил ему Линк и оперативно скрылся в доме, из которого уже доносились звуки бьющейся посуды и споры на повышенных тонах.  
Постояв еще какое-то время на пороге и прокрутив в голове невероятный совет Линка, Аллен вздохнул и все же решил попробовать разрешить ситуацию своими силами. Предложенное инспектором как-то... выходило за рамки того, на что Уолкер готов был пойти без ощутимого урона своей психики. Вот именно, подумал юноша и решительно зашагал в сторону дома. Он может просто поговорить. Ведь никто еще не отменял старого доброго разговора по душам? Они сядут, возможно с бутылочкой винца, а если первым окажется Канда - то с саке, и поговорят. Тикки не раз упоминал, что хотел бы, чтобы Аллен провел хоть один отпуск вместе с ними, а не сбегал куда-нибудь на Чукотку. А Канда - что если Мана порвет еще хоть одни седзи, он его на тряпочки для катаны пустит. Аллен не сомневался, что Мана здесь не при чем, но Канду переубедить себе дороже. Вот и обсудят как раз.  
Заметно повеселев, Аллен уже с большей радостью зашагал в сторону дома.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Неделю спустя...

Тикки осторожно закрыл дверь и проследил взглядом за Кандой. Тот как раз огибал прихожую и выглядывал в коридор. Что-то в квартире было не то. Конкретно не то. Во-первых, слишком тихо - обычно слышались очередные разрушения, причиняемые острыми когтями и клыками Маны. Или Аллен разносил кухню. Или и то, и другое. Во-вторых, вся квартира был покружена во тьму, если не считать около сотни свечей, расположенных на практически всех горизонтальных поверхностях. Вроде бы романтика, но так как квартира выдержана в японском стиле и большинство внутренних перегородок выполнены из рисовой бумаги, чревато внезапным возгоранием.  
Канда остановился и поманил ноя к себе. Стараясь ничего не навернуть, Тикки подошел и прочитал прикрепленную к стене записку.

"Мана и фикус у Линка на две недели"

Юу прекрасно отображал его недоумение, так что продвижение внутрь квартиры возобновилось. Следующая записка, к которой практически вела дорожка из свечей, гласила:

"Тимкампи отослал к Кроссу с заданием, обоих не будет видно и слышно примерно столько же"

Обе написаны рукой Уолкера, но что за чертовщина происходит - пойди, разбери. На всякий случай они заглянули на кухню, и как оказалось, не зря.

"Утром прибудет посылка от Джерри. Соба для Канды и несколько блюд из карпа для Тикки. Заказ будет повторяться каждый день с легкими дополнениями в течение двух недель. Не пропустите курьера"

\- Ванная, - тихо произнес Канда, продолжая гипнотизировать записку. Лицо его при этом выражало стойкое обещание скорейшей смерти любому, кто его ослушается. Так что Тикки молчком просочился в ванную комнату и обратно. Сжимая в кулаке новую записку. Вернее, бумажку.  
На полностью оплаченный отпуск Канды.  
На входе в гостиную обнаружился официальный документ с печатями и подписями всей семьи Ноя о том, что в ближайшие две недели никто из них даже под страхом восстания из мертвых Тысячелетнего Графа, не рискнет заявиться в эту квартиру.  
На телефоне - текст нового автоответчика с примерно тем же содержанием. И обещанием повесить на рискнувшего все долги Кросса. Которые все еще росли в геометрической прогрессии.

Последний документ обнаружился на седзи, ведущей в "общую" спальню. В квартире Канды, которая у него появилась раньше, чем Микк и Уолкер съехались, но в причину n-ных обстоятельств какое-то время пустовала, находилось несколько спален. Хватило на все трио, на внеплановых и нежелательных гостей и даже оставалось. Но одна, с самой большой кроватью, сразу же стала именоваться "общей".  
Документ, обнаруженный на входе в святая святых, гласил, что некому Аллену Уолкеру предоставляется отпуск продолжительностью четырнадцать календарных дней без возможности внепланового вызова на работу.  
Микк и Канда переглянулись и понимающе друг другу ухмыльнулись. На протянутую ладонь ноя Юу кивнул в сторону спальни.  
\- Сначала проверь.  
Тикки послушно нырнул лицом за седзи и тут же вынырнул обратно. Глаза у него буквально горели от радости.  
\- Все, кроме одежды, в наличии. Как раз на две недели, если я верно уловил. Даже бантик на шее есть. Красненький. Это мой фетиш, я как-то малышу проболтался, - добавил он на удивленный взгляд Канды. - Он продержался две с половиной недели, так что я выиграл.  
\- Завтра получишь свои две сотни, - пробормотал Юу и, скомкав документ и выбросив его за спину, уверенно открыл дверь.  
Две сотни фунтов и общество Тикки - это не самое худшее за возможность поставить мояши на место. А по смиренному, но колкому взгляду последнего можно легко предсказать, что будущие две недели пройдут на ура.

...через час Канда понял, что за подобный результат и пяти сотен не жалко.  
Тикки, что не удивительно, подумал так же.


End file.
